MIC Reborn
by wilbur
Summary: Más de una década tras su abrupto fin, dos personas que se conocieron gracias al MIC han decidido crear un Universo Alternativo, en el que, haciendo honor al recuerdo que guardan, reescribir un poco la historia de los Clanes Libres de forma más acorde a como son ahora. Un revival llevado a la máxima potencia.
1. Introducción

Más de una década tras su abrupto fin, dos personas que se conocieron gracias al MIC han decidido crear un Universo Alternativo, en el que, haciendo honor al recuerdo que guardan, reescribir un poco la historia de los Clanes Libres de forma más acorde a como son ahora. Un revival llevado a la máxima potencia.

* * *

** RESUMEN **

El MIC parte de la base que los Demonios, seres del Caos que buscan la destrucción del mundo según las historias, son cada vez numerosos y, por ende, peligrosos. Se han agrupado bajo el emblema del Metallium Imperiae, gobernado por la Emperatriz Xellas Metallium, y planean el asalto definitivo. Las razas libres del mundo no pueden permitirlo, y forman la Alianza de los Clanes Libres como respuesta al Concilio celebrado por los demonios. Para evitar la guerra y, sobretodo, para evitar que ninguno de los dos bandos quede destruido y se altere el equilibrio natural del universo, una tercera fuerza encarnada en el misterioso Guardián del Equilibrio aparece dispuesta a nivelar la balanza siempre que sea posible. Puestas las cartas sobre la mesa, todo está dispuesto para la batalla...

* * *

**PERSONAJES **

**Wilbur Grey**

22 años

Cuando su madre fue asesinada quedó sola en el mundo y juro venganza. Sobrevivió malviviendo en los barrios bajos de Saillune, se alistó a los Clanes Libres con la esperanza de encontrar al demonio que asesinó a su madre. Se ofreció voluntaria para infiltrarse en las filas enemigas por lo mismo. El año y medio que paso con ellos, sorprendentemente le hizo apreciar a algunos. Despertaron la magia que tenía latente. Fue descubierta pero alguien la ayudó a huir por motivos propios. Actualmente se ha reencontrado con Kishpah, su compañero de los Clanes Libres y se dirigen hacia ciertas ruinas submarinas que Parnaku, el lider del movimiento, ha encontrado. No ha olvidado su venganza, pero la guerra es, ahora mismo, su prioridad.

* * *

**Cait Valzhak**

25 años

Nació en una pequeña aldea en el imperio de Lyzeille. De pequeño mostró aptitudes mágicas y sus padres lo llevaron al Gremio de Hechiceros de la ciudad de Atlas para que se formara. Allí pasó gran parte de su vida, destacando sobretodo por poder canalizar la magia en forma de flechas usando un arco mágico. Todo iba bien hasta que a Atlas llegó la noticia de un ataque de los demonios. Ese ataque arrasó su aldea y con ella a todos sus habitantes. Esto dejó a Cait seriamente afectado y juró vengarse de los demonios aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte, tenía que acabar su formación. Se graduó en el Gremio con honores, volcándose como nunca había hecho en el aprendizaje de nuevos hechizos. Cuando terminó, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse, escuchó rumores de una alianza que se hacía llamar los Clanes Libres cuyo supuesto objetivo era acabar con los demonios. Si la fama que tenían era merecida, sin duda, era lo que buscaba. Así que, actualmente está de camino a Saillune con su compañero Akira para descubrir si dicha alianza vale realmente la pena.

* * *

**Akira**

Akira pertenece a la raza de los legendarios tigres Karôwee. Estos seres tienen unas majestuosas alas blancas y poseen una gran afinidad con los elementos, haciéndolos capaces de utilizar magia shamanística a su antojo. Suelen vivir muchos años, por lo que tardan bastante en alcanzar la majestuosa apariencia que los caracteriza. Pero en su juventud, en caso de necesidad, son capaces de cambiar de forma a su etapa adulta durante breves periodos de tiempo. Es extremadamente raro verlos y se dice que con el aumento de población humana han ido emigrando poco a poco a lugares remotos. Akira apenas recuerda a su familia, era muy pequeño cuando los perdió. Tan sólo tiene un fugaz recuerdo de ir en el lomo de su madre, surcando los cielos, cuando una tormenta los abatió. Lo siguiente que tiene constancia es de estar en casa de un humano que lo acogió y lo cuidó hasta el día de hoy. Seguramente con la tormenta perdió el equilibrio y cayó, y su familia luego fue incapaz de dar con él. Le gustaría volver a rencontrarse con los suyos, pero su familia ahora es Cait Valzhak y lo seguirá allá adónde vaya.

* * *

P_D: En la época en la que originalmente se escribió el MIC, la historia salió de forma espontánea, usando los propios nicks. Con el tiempo se fue complicando y realmente se convirtió en una historia de verdad... pero ya era tarde para cambiar los nombres de los personajes. Obviamente, aunque hemos cambiado muchas cosas para esta reescritura, cambiar los nombres de los personajes no era una opción (aunque les hemos puesto apellidos XD) pero nos supone un poco de incomodidad, marysuismo, etc escribir con los nicks, y más cuando los personajes y nosotros hemos evolucionado y cambiado , y obviamente mantienen algo de nuestro carácter, pero ni por asomo somos nosotros. A Zarathos, que aparece más adelante y se convierte en un personaje fijo del elenco (ya lo hacía en el MIC original, mantenemos muchas muchas más cosas de las que parece) si que hemos hecho con él lo que nos ha dado la gana. Total, el Zaras original vive en USA y no nos puede pegar :D_


	2. 01

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Imperio de Lyzeille. Por la costa, al sur de Atlas City]**

Las olas acariciaban la blanca arena de las costas de Lyzeille.

Un pequeño tigre con alas jugaba a esquivarlas, acercándose lo máximo posible. A su lado, un chico joven caminaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Atrás quedaba la ciudad de Atlas, el lugar dónde había pasado gran parte de su vida y lo más parecido a un hogar que le quedaba. Suspiró recordando, e inconscientemente llevo la mano al arco que llevaba, como si se sintiera más seguro sabiendo que sigue ahí.

-Dime Akira, ¿cómo crees que serán los famosos Clanes Libres? – dijo al final rompiendo el silencio.

El pequeño tigre se paró al escuchar la pregunta, lo cual provocó que una de las olas lo alcanzara. Gruñó levemente y se agitó de un lado a otro provocando una lluvia de miles de gotitas a su alrededor. Y luego, sorprendentemente, habló:

-No tengo ni idea. – dijo con un tono que sugería que si hubiese podido se habría encogido de hombros – Se están volviendo bastante famosos, ¿no?

-Eso parece – respondió apartándose un mechón rubio de la cara – Pero la fama no lo es todo.

-Bueno, hasta que no lleguemos a Saillune es pronto para decir nada. – dijo antes de darse impulso y ponerse a planear rozando la superficie del mar con las patas traseras.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

No las tenía todas consigo. A primera vista los Clanes Libres parecían aquello que había estado deseando desde hace tiempo. Un ejército que luchaba contra los demonios, y que cada día parecía hacerse más fuerte con cientos de reclutas acudiendo desde todo el continente. Eso era lo que decían. Pero Cait Valzhak había aprendido a no fiarse demasiado de los rumores. Tal vez eran exageraciones y los llamados Clanes Libres eran un puñado de exaltados saillunenses que probablemente no iban a llegar a ninguna parte. Pero puede que sí que fuera verdad, y solo por eso valía la pena hacer el viaje y comprobarlo.

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que fue Akira el que lo avisó. Las olas del mar comenzaron a moverse de forma extraña y errática. De repente el suelo empezó a temblar, como si las mismas entrañas del mundo estuvieran moviéndose.

-¡Allí, allí! – exclamó el pequeño tigre alado revoloteando y señalando con una de las patitas mar adentro.

Lo que vio sin duda era impresionante. Un sinfín de torretas de piedra blanca comenzaban a emerger de en mitad del mar. Éstas rodeaban a una enorme cúpula del mismo material que parecía ser el centro de la edificación. Otras cúpulas comenzaron a emerger también, más pequeñas, como si fueran anexos. Estaban conectadas por unos puentes soportados por arcos apuntados y aunque en general todo tenía el aspecto de unas ruinas antiguas, se veía que el conjunto aún poseía una gran resistencia y estabilidad.

Si hubiese tenido que darle un nombre, habría dicho que se trataba de una antigua fortaleza.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo? – preguntó el tigre.

-Eso creo, aunque no sé muy bien que estoy viendo.

-¿Crees que habrá alguien dentro?

Cait se mordió el labio. Era muy probable que algo o alguien hubiese activado alguna clase de mecanismo o que hubiese usado a saber qué conjuro para provocar que esa enorme mole de roca emergiera del fondo del mar.

-Apostaría algo a que sí. – dijo al final.

-¿Y crees que serán de los buenos?

-Eso ya es más difícil de saber. – dijo volviendo a acariciar el arco.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Akira revoloteando a su lado. Si aquellas ruinas eran de los Clanes Libres, genial. Se ahorraba el viaje a Saillune y todas sus dudas quedarían disipadas. Con semejante fortaleza podía darles un voto de confianza, eso por descontado. En cambio, si resultaba ser de alguien con propósitos más turbios, o peor aún, de los demonios… eso era malo. Muy malo. Y posiblemente, nadie se daría cuenta hasta que no fuera demasiado tarde.

-Igual deberíamos hacerles una visita. – dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿A qué estamos esperando pues? – ronroneó Akira batiendo sus pequeñas alas con fuerza.

-Dame un momento - antes fue a ocultar en un matorral cercano el pequeño fardo que llevaba con una muda, y varios víveres básicos para la supervivencia. No pesaba mucho, pero valía la pena ir más ligero por si acaso. Una vez oculta, Cait volvió junto a Akira. - ¿Vamos?

El tigre asintió saliendo el primero. Cait se dio impulso.

-¡Alas de rayo! – exclamó.

Su capa ondeó al viento mientras surcaba el mar con Akira a su lado. La fortaleza se acercaba cada vez más y los detalles y ornamentos de aquella arquitectura antigua se hicieron más claros.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.


	3. 02

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Imperio de Lyzeille. Por la costa, al sur de Atlas City]**

El fuerte sol del mediodía caía con fuerza sobre su coronilla mientras galopaban sin pausa hacia la costa. El olor a salitre empezaba a mezclarse con la resina de los pinos que les rodeaban y una ligera brisa marina refrescaba el ambiente agradablemente. Nieve, la yegua de Kishpah proseguía el camino con una constancia y una velocidad digna de los mejores corceles aun llevar encima dos personas, una de ellas vestida con una pesada armadura.

El mensaje les había llegado de forma súbita, golpeándoles la mente de forma casi tangible. La voz de Parnaku, líder de los Clanes Libres, había surgido dentro de su mente como si de un susurro se tratara. Anunciaba que tras meses de búsqueda había conseguido encontrar un arma que sería decisiva para la guerra contra los demonios y que nos reuniésemos con él en la costa a unas 80 millas al sur de Atlas City. La voz había desaparecido tan súbitamente como había aparecido dejándoles un ligero dolor de cabeza en su lugar.

Mientras Wilbur se agarraba con fuerza al torso del semielfo con el que viajaba seguía preguntándose como Parnaku había podido mandarles, al menos a ellos dos, ese mensaje telepático. Parnaku nunca había mostrado ni un solo signo de poseer magia de ningún tipo. Era un guerrero, era un líder más o menos aceptable, y básicamente destacaba por su don de palabra. Pero nunca había mostrado ningún signo de poseer ni una pizca de magia. Aunque realmente eso también podía aplicarse a ella misma. Su madre había intentado de forma infructuosa que su hija hiciese aunque fuera el más simple de los hechizos, sin éxito. No fue hasta después de su paso por el Metallium Imperiae que la la magia había empezado a bullir dentro suyo, aunque apenas la controlaba.

El sol se ocultó tras la mole que ocupaba los cielos. Aun se encontraban bastante lejos de la costa pero ya se mostraba inmensa. Suponían que a eso se refería Parnaku al hablar de un arma decisiva, pero ellos habían imaginado algún tipo de espada, o lanza con poderes mágicos únicos, ¡y no una maldita ciudad voladora! Porque eso era. Una inmensa base de piedra cubierta por edificaciones de todo tipo. Un sinfín de torretas de piedra blanca rodeaban una enorme cúpula y anexas a ésta, otras cúpulas más pequeñas que se mantenían conectadas por delicados puentes. El conjunto era magnífico aun estar cubierto de algas en gran parte y erosionado por los siglos bajo el océano. De la base de la ciudad seguía resbalando agua de mar como si la propia ciudad drenara estancias completamente anegadas.

—¿Te ves capacitada para volar hasta allí? —gritó Kishpah girando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba que su larga melena azul no le cubriese la visión.

Wilbur asintió con firmeza. Realmente no estaba muy segura de su control sobre la magia, pero no era el momento de dudar. En un par de millas se encontrarían prácticamente bajo las ruinas submarinas y sería el momento de desmontar y ascender a ellas. Desde donde se encontraban ya podían oír el ruido que producía la mole. Como un zumbido metálico, que no solo se oía sino que también se notaba en la piel, como la vibración de millares de abejas. Vibrando a la par mágicamente.

—Pero.. ¡¿Qué demonios?! —el semielfo frenó subitamente a la yegua mientras señalaba al cielo.

Al principio Wilbur no lo vio. Era apenas un puntito, levitando cerca de las ruinas. Poco a poco el punto fue rodeándose de luz rojiza que parecía succionar toda la magia del ambiente.

—¡Matadragones! —avisó Wilbur, aunque su compañero ya no pudo oírla.

La onda expansiva de la explosión los tiro al suelo. El impacto le hizo vaciar los pulmones de golpe y tardó unos agónicos segundos en poder respirar con normalidad otra vez. Tenía un molesto pitido en su oreja derecha y el sonido le llegaba amortiguado. Se llevó la mano a la frente. Había impactado contra una roca y sangraba profusamente, pero el corte no parecía profundo, solo aparatoso. Kishpah a su lado se incorporó con dificultad. La armadura se había llevado gran parte del impacto, pero parecía que los oídos le molestaban aun más que a ella y tenía un feo arañazo en la mejilla.

De golpe parecieron recordar y miraron hacia el cielo. Al menos una cuarta parte de la magnifica construcción voladora ardía. Se seguían produciendo pequeñas explosiones a medida que el fuego avanzaba. La mole caía irremediablemente hacía las aguas de las que acababa de escapar. No tardaría más que unos minutos en hundirse, probablemente, sin retorno. No sabía quien había provocado eso, pero acababa de destruir lo que podía propiciar el fin de la guerra, antes siquiera que pudiesen utilizarlo.

—¡Parnaku! —aun con el oído afectado por la explosión Wilbur pudo notar la desesperación en la voz de su amigo. Parnaku nunca había sido un gran líder como tal, Kishpah ejercía más de líder en la sombra, pero era la cara de la revolución y era insustituible para enervar los ánimos de los aliados. Y por encima de todo eso, era un amigo.

—¡Aún puede estar vivo! ¡Vamos! —sin perder un instante más la chica concentró toda la magia que fluía por su cuerpo en un solo punto —¡Alas de rayo!

La velocidad con la que se volaba con ese hechizo siempre la tomaba por sorpresa, el aire silbaba con fuerza a través de su larga melena oscura y hacía ondear con tanta fuerza su capa que sufría el peligro de ahogarse por la tensión que le producía en el cuello. Una vez estabilizado el vuelo giró la cabeza para comprobar que, efectivamente, Kishpah la seguía de cerca con expresión resuelta. Con decisión sobrepasaron la base de piedra de la titánica construcción esquivando la columna de humo y fuego que afectaba el extremo sur. No tenían tiempo de buscar demasiado, si Parnaku había conseguido que esa construcción volara debía ser desde algún tipo de sala de control, probablemente en la cúpula principal. A medida que se acercaban volando pudieron observar la superficie de la construcción. Anchos espacios abaldosados con marmol blanco cubrían la distancia entre las edificaciones. Gran parte de estos se encontraban aun anegados de agua y algas. Por toda la superficie había peces, muertos o agonizantes por la falta de agua. En las partes anegadas aun se los podía ver nadar, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. A medida que se acercaban a la cúpula principal la chica pudo fijarse en las enormes puertas de madera que la cerraban. Era poco probable que esa fuese la única entrada, pero no tenían tiempo de pararse a buscar mientras la construcción caía al mar. Oyó a Kishpah murmurar para si mientras concentraba su poder mágico sin dejar de volar hacia las pesadas puertas.

—¡Flecha Centella! —gritó Kishpah. Las puertas volaron hechas añicos.

Wilbur aminoró el vuelo para aterrizar, aunque no lo suficiente y resbaló en uno de los múltiples charcos. Su compañero frenó su caída agarrándola por los hombros con un brazo y sin siquiera parar un segundo empezaron a correr por el largo pasillo ligeramente iluminado por faroles de ámbar. Aquí y allá un chorro de agua inundaba fragmentos del pasillo que evitaban levitando o simplemente corriendo dando un pequeño rodeo. Wilbur empezaba a quedarse sin voz de gritar el nombre de su amigo. El humo que empezaba a inundar el pasillo no ayudaba. Si en pocos minutos no le encontraban, tendrían que abandonarlo a su suerte o ellos correrían una similar. Súbitamente una voz femenina salió de un pasillo lateral.

—¡Por aquí! —Ayne Greensleves, miembro de los Clanes Libres al igual que ellos apareció corriendo y se colgó del brazo de Kishpah — ¡Kish! ¡Wilbur! ¡Dioses! ¡No sabéis como me alegro de veros! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme, no consigo que abandone las ruinas!

Sin esperar un segundo más la trobadora empezó a correr por el pasillo del que había salido que poco a poco se inundaba de más y más humo. Kishpah y Wiilbur la siguieron sin mediar palabra. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la mente de Parnaku? Tras un par de minutos corriendo entraron a una sala circular. El techo, muchos pies por encima de sus cabezas, estaba pintado con constelaciones y símbolos rúnicos. Desgraciadamente no ofrecía ninguna salida. En el centro de la sala se encontraba Parnaku ante una consola inmensa. El artilugio estaba lleno de cristales de todo tipos que refulgían con intensidad. El apuesto líder de los Clanes Libres maldecía por lo bajo mientras cambiaba de sitio los cristales y estos le soltaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas. Un sector de la consola parecía haber ardido y los cristales se habían fundido.

—¡Parn! —gritó Wilbur acercándose a toda velocidad y cogiéndole de un brazo —¡Vámonos!

Parn giró enfurecido tirandola al suelo.

—¿¡Que me vaya?! ¿¡Estáis locos?! —los ojos de Parnaku se fijaron en Kishpah que parecía ir a interrumpirle — ¡Llevo años investigando para encontrar esto! ¡Años! ¿¡Y ese maldito Graywords decide que "esto da demasiado poder a los clanes libres" y lo manda a pique antes siquiera que pueda investigar como levantar los escudos?! — el chico ignoró a sus anonadados compañeros y siguió manipulando los cristales murmurando para si — Nos vamos a ir a la mierda, si, ¡pero aunque muera en el intento antes te voy a meter el hechizo más potente que pueda disparar por el culo maldito guardián del maldito equilibrio!

Un sonoro "CROK" interrumpió sus maldiciones y el reverenciado líder de los Clanes Libres cayó inconsciente en toda su brillante armadura.

—No tenemos tiempo para razonar con él —respondió Wilbur a las miradas interrogativas de sus compañeros mientras soltaba un trozo de madera— ¡Ayudadme a cargarlo!

Sin mediar palabra Kishpah cargó el inconsciente cuerpo en los hombros. Wilbur no pudo evitar, a su pesar, admirar por un instante la potencia de su musculatura. Ella era muy buena luchando y no era para nada débil, pero levantar a peso a un hombre adulto se escapaba de sus posibilidades.

—¡El camino por el que hemos venido está totalmente en llamas! —gritó alarmada Ayne.

— ¡Pues tendremos que buscar otra salida!

Sin plantearse ni por un instante que camino tomaba Wilbur empezó a correr. No había tiempo para pensar demasiado, debían avanzar en linea recta en dirección contraria al fuego, tarde o temprano encontrarían una puerta o una ventana por la que salir al exterior. O al menos eso esperaba. El humo también empezaba a inundar ese pasillo y los chorros de agua se hacían cada vez más frecuentes ¿estarían ya hundiéndose? No podía ser, habrían notado el impacto. El agua estaba helada, pero cada vez que cruzaba un chorro los ojos le dejaban de picar por el humo y parecía que respiraba mejor. Parecía que a sus compañeros les ocurría los mismo, porque tampoco les oía esquivarlos. Si tuviesen la suerte de encontrar una salida al girar la esquina…

El choque fue monumental. Tanto ella como el chico rubio con el que había colisionado acabaron por el suelo. El instinto los hizo levantar rápidamente a los dos y desenvainar las respectivas armas.

—¡¿Se puede saber quien coño eres?! — gritó Wilbur a todo pulmón observando una vena palpitante al lado de la punta de la espada con la que lo amenazaba — No tenemos tiempo, así que responde rápido o te corto el cuello — la voz se le apagó en la última palabra mientras notaba como el frío metal de una daga se clavaba amenazadoramente entre sus costillas.


	4. 03

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Imperio de Lyzeille. En las ruinas antiguas]**

-No estás en posición de hacer amenazas a nadie – replicó Cait empuñando con fuerza sus dagas largas, una en las costillas de la chica y otra en posición de defensa.

Un enorme estruendo les interrumpió y justo al instante siguiente el suelo comenzó a temblar peligrosamente, haciéndoles perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo medio inundado. La sección en la que se encontraban no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡No hay tiempo para esto! – gritó Akira cuando todo volvió a estabilizarse momentáneamente. - ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Cait y la chica que había caído encima de él, se miraron por un instante y firmaron un armisticio tácito, al menos hasta que salieran de allí. Se levantaron como pudieron y envainaron las armas, ahora no era el momento de usarlas.

-¡Por dónde venimos no hay salida! – exclamó Cait intentando hacerse oír.

- ¡Vamos por ahí! – señaló otra chica que estaba detrás vestida de verde.

Otro pasillo se abría en uno de los lados, parcialmente obstaculizado por montones de escombros. Tuvieron que trepar por ellos como pudieron y el semielfo que estaba en aquel extraño grupo tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para pasar, cargado cómo estaba con aquel hombre inconsciente.

-¡Vamos, corred! – apremió éste a sus compañeras al ver que se giraban cada poco para cerciorarse de que no se quedaba atrás.

Cait iba unos metros por delante con Akira a su lado batiendo con fuerza las alas. Y fue al girar la segunda esquina cuando vieron luz natural entrando desde el exterior a través de una ventana en forma de arco apuntado.

-¡Por ahí! ¡Vamos! – gritó girándose hacia atrás.

Faltaban unos pocos pasos para llegar. La estructura parecía a punto de colapsarse y un sinfín de grietas comenzaban a aparecer por doquier. De repente, otro ruido aterrador los sobrecogió y el suelo volvió a moverse con violencia. Por un momento sintieron la misma sensación que al levitar, como si la gravedad hubiese desaparecido. Y luego el sonido del agua. Cayeron de nuevo con violencia, sólo que ahora el suelo ya no era el suelo de antes, sino una de las paredes, y además había quedado inclinado de forma muy pronunciada. La ventana, que afortunadamente estaba en la otra pared –ahora techo- estaba frustrantemente cerca. La sección comenzó a inundarse con rapidez mientras intentaban incorporarse con dificultad. Y para complicar las cosas al semielfo comenzaban a fallarle las fuerzas cuando intentó volver a levantar a aquel chico. Ellas se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

De repente, Akira emitió un potente rugido que para nada se identificaba con la apariencia de cachorrito que tenía. Una luz dorada lo inundó por un instante y cuando ésta desapareció un majestuoso tigre adulto con unas alas enormes ocupó su lugar. Sin perder ni un instante acudió ante el cuerpo y les instó a que lo cargaran con él.

-Tú también. ¡Vamos! – dijo el tigre al semielfo con una voz increíblemente grave. Éste se subió inmediatamente, sujetando el cuerpo para que no cayera hacia uno de los lados.

Akira no se lo pensó dos veces y saltó con sus poderosas garras hasta la ventana, ahora en el techo, desapareciendo hacia el exterior. El agua comenzaba a llegarles hasta la cintura.

-¡¿Podéis levitar?! – preguntó Cait. La chica de la espada asintió pero la otra se mordió el labio con gesto compungido.

No esperó más, cogió a la joven de verde de la cintura y gritó el hechizo para escapar de allí. Salir del agua con un hechizo de levitación no era fácil, más aún con dos personas, pero lo consiguió. La chica de azul iba a su lado mientras se elevaban de aquel trozo de fortaleza que estaba a punto de hundirse completamente para siempre. Akira los esperaba con gesto expectante, batiendo las alas de vez en cuando para mantenerse en el aire.

Se quedaron un momento sin palabras, mirando como los vestigios de aquella edificación volvían al lugar del que salieron.

-Será mejor que vayamos a tierra – dijo Cait al final, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado en escasos minutos.

Poco rato después aterrizaron en la arena de la playa. Las aguas habían vuelto a engullir la fortaleza y el mar volvía a la aparente tranquilidad anterior. Akira se había transformado de nuevo en el cachorro de tigre de siempre, intentando no exteriorizar el cansancio que le provocaba transformarse en su forma adulta. El variopinto grupo se encontraba un poco más apartado, intentando reanimar a aquel chico que habían cargado con tanta vehemencia y que casi hace que no lo cuenten.

Cait contempló la vasta superficie de agua y rememoró los acontecimientos otra vez. Habían entrado por una de las ventanas de las torretas, exactamente con la misma forma por la que habían salido. Habían estado vagando un tiempo considerable y conforme más se adentraban más se notaba la magia latente impregnada en sus paredes. Cait estaba fascinado. Incluso le había dado tiempo a llevarse algún que otro "souvenir" prestado. Pero cuando pasaron varias horas y ya estaban a punto de dar la fortaleza por desierta, una enorme explosión los sacudió de tal forma que agradecieron seguir vivos después de eso. Para más inri, el camino por el que habían estado yendo había quedado bloqueado, así que tuvieron que buscar un camino alternativo. Y así acabaron con esta panda de… de a saber quiénes eran. No notaba señal de ningún poder demoniaco, eso lo tranquilizaba bastante. Aunque había leído en algunos libros que hay demonios de más alto rango que son capaces de ocultar su aura. Intranquilo por ese pensamiento, Cait se giró y se encaró hacia ellos para salir de dudas de una vez por todas:

-Aún tenemos que hacer las presentaciones, ¿no? – repuso Cait llevándose la mano a la empuñadura de las dagas por si acaso.

La chica de azul se levantó y fue hacia ellos. Ella también se llevó la mano a la empuñadura, aunque no parecía dispuesta a dar el primer golpe.

-Mi nombre es Wilbur Grey. Ellos son Kishpah – el semielfo hizo un gesto con la cabeza desde dónde estaba – y Ayne. Ah, y "eso" de ahí es Parn. – dijo señalando hacia detrás – Somos parte de los Clanes Libres, supongo que habrás oído hablar de nosotros. Estábamos reclamando estas ruinas descubiertas por nuestro líder. En cambio, tú… ¿tú qué hacías allí?

Cait parpadeó y quitó las manos de las empuñaduras, visiblemente más relajado.

-¿Clanes Libres? Mira por dónde, Akira, parece que los hemos encontrado antes de tiempo. – dijo Cait – Yo soy Cait Valzhak y él es Akira. Estábamos de camino a Saillune precisamente para ver si valía la pena unirnos a la causa.

La chica frunció el ceño ante el comentario y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Por supuesto que vale la pena! Si has oído hablar de nosotros es por algo. - Cait arqueó la ceja como poniendo en duda sus palabras, al fin y al cabo por mucho que estuvieran reclamando aquellas ruinas no les habían durado mucho. Pero Wilbur lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia Akira, arrodillándose justo delante de él – Muchas gracias, bonito. Si no llega a ser por ti no lo contamos. – añadió rascándole detrás de las orejas.

Akira ronroneó complacido, mientras Cait miraba desde arriba con gesto fastidiado. Carraspeó.

-Tenemos muchas preguntas acerca de lo que acaba de pasar, como podrás imaginar. ¿Nos podéis poner al día?

-Creo que llevará un poco de tiempo. ¿Montamos un campamento? Sería conveniente poner a secar nuestras ropas antes de que caiga la noche.

Cait miró a Akira que sonrío contento ante la perspectiva. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. No le hacía especial ilusión involucrarse demasiado con esta gente hasta que no estuviera seguro de su poder.

Pero si quería saber más de lo que había pasado no le quedaba más remedio.


	5. 04

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Litoral Sur del Imperio de Lyzeille]**

Habían montado el campamento bastante rápido: Kishpah había sobrevolado la zona hasta encontrar a Nieve, su yegua, y comprobar que no habían perdido nada de las alforjas. El chico nuevo, Cait, había ido a buscar un pequeño fardo que tenía escondido vete a saber tú dónde del que había sacado unos desgastados pantalones de cuero y una camisa de lino que cambiar por sus empapadas ropas. Mientras colgaba la ropa mojada en las ramas de un pino cercano al fuego, Wilbur se fijó en que era más delgado de lo que aparentaba con su túnica de terciopelo y esas hombreras metálicas inmensas que llevaba. Por su lado Ayne había estado recogiendo bayas y unos pequeños tubérculos que asó en la hoguera y que sabrían bien junto con el pescado tostado y crujiente. Mientras Kishpah montaba la tienda de campaña ella había ido a pescar la cena con la red que llevaban en las alforjas. No es que se le diera mal, pero quedó gratamente sorprendida al ver la cantidad de peces que capturó en poco rato. Aunque las aguas parecieran tranquilas, aun debía haber muchas corrientes y actividad submarina a causa del despegue y la caída de la ciudad.

No había tenido sentido quitarse la ropa mojada antes de meterse en el mar nuevamente y al volver se encontró con que iban peor de mudas de lo que creía. Kishpah se había cambiado y le había quitado la armadura y las ropas mojadas al aún inconsciente Parnaku, dejándole solo con unos pantalones de ante curtido que debían ser del semielfo ya que le quedaban cortos. Ayne llevaba un vestido suyo que le iba tres tallas grandes y en el que se envolvía con fuerza como si tuviese frío. Entre lo poco que quedaba en las alforjas tuvo que conformarse con una camisa sin mangas que debía ser de Kishpah y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El aire empezaba a refrescar así que cogió también las dos mantas que llevaban Kish y ella y le ofreció una a Ayne, que la aceptó agradecida, mientras que se envolvía con la otra y se sentaba a comer la cena con deleite al lado del pequeño tigre alado que la miró con súbito interés.

El fuego crepitaba alegremente mientras unos cuantos peces ensartados se asaban dejando escapar un olor de lo más apetecible que se mezclaba con el de la humedad de la ropa a medio secar, el salitre del mar y la resina de los pinos que bordeaban la pequeña cala de arena. Las espinas de los peces ya devorados por el grupo se amontonaban cerca de la hoguera mientras Akira los observaba con interés esperando a que su compañero se despistara un momento para llevarse alguna.

–No le des nada. –la advirtió Cait –ya se ha comido al menos un par antes y cuando me despisto intenta zamparse las espinas, le va a sentar mal.

Wilbur miró con curiosidad al cachorrillo que horas antes se había convertido en esa especie de bestia mitológica. No tenía ni idea de que se suponía que era, pero era monísimo. Y la miraba con unos ojazos suplicantes que hacían que le costara toda su fuerza de voluntad no ofrecerle todo su pescado.

–¿Aún no ha despertado Parnaku? –le preguntó la chica al semielfo que se había acercado al fuego a coger unas bayas.

–No, le debiste dar con ganas. –Kishpah la miró con una media sonrisa y volvió a su rostro pétreo habitual –Ahora iba a probar si con algún hechizo curativo conseguía que recuperara la consciencia. Y tú ¿cómo tienes la herida de la frente? ¿Quieres que te la cure?

– No, tranquilo –la chica se llevó la mano a la frente y se sacó la cinta roja que llevaba normalmente atada apartando el pelo. No se había acordado de quitársela. La herida tenía una gruesa costra y le dolía un poco pero parecía que estaba curando bien, y Wilbur sabía que los hechizos curativos dejaban a Kishpah exhausto – Céntrate en Parn, necesitamos que nuestro líder se encuentre en perfectas condiciones cuanto antes.

El semielfo asintió y se fue hacia la tienda en la que aún descansaba el chico. Inconsciente parecía más joven de lo que era, más relajado. Ayne se levantó y le siguió dentro de la tienda dejándolos solos por un momento.

–Ese chico, el que cargabais, Parnaku ¿no? ¿Es el líder de los Clanes Libres? – Cait miró la tienda con súbito interés. Wilbur aprovechó el despiste del chico para darle discretamente a Akira el último trozo de pescado que tenía en las manos.

–¿Sorprendido? –la chica sonrió con suficiencia mientras cogía otro pescado del fuego –Parn fue el que inició todo el movimiento y no hay nadie como él para conseguir ayuda de gobernantes y reclutas para la causa: tiene un pico de oro.

–Creo… creo que había oído hablar de él, pero no lo imaginaba tan joven – el chico volvió a dirigir la mirada con interés a la tienda donde parecía que el líder de los Clanes Libres empezaba a recobrar la consciencia. Cuando volvió a mirar a Wilbur ésta le miró con inocencia mientras Akira se lamía los bigotes con los ojos brillantes.

–¡Si es que te has ido a topar con la plana mayor de los Clanes Libres! –la muchacha se golpeó el pecho sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Parn es la cara visible del movimiento, Kishpah es un fantástico estratega y ejerce de líder en la sombra, Ayne se encarga en gran parte de la diplomacia y organización de recursos, y una servidora en cuanto lleguemos a Saillune se va a encargar de entrenar y dirigir las tropas.

La cara de Cait era un poema. No parecía para nada convencido que una chica tan joven pudiese entrenar o liderar nada, pero antes de poder responder con algún comentario sarcástico al respecto un grito les hizo girar la cabeza súbitamente.

–¡TÚ! –un exaltado Parn se acercaba a pasos acelerados hacia ellos señalando con furia a la muchacha. Ella se levantó dejando resbalar la manta al suelo para ser súbitamente empujada por una mano del tamaño de un jamón haciéndole retroceder un paso sorprendida – ¡Has tenido que ser tú! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarme inconsciente?! ¿Para eso vuelves después de tanto tiempo? ¡Te podrías haber quedado donde estabas!

-¡Parnaku! –la voz del semielfo resonó imperativa en la tranquilidad de la noche. –Para de hacer suposiciones. Te cayó una viga encima y fui yo el que te cargó fuera de las ruinas antes de que éstas se hundieran del todo. Siento que las hayamos perdido tanto como tú, pero no lo pagues con Wilbur.

Parn pareció frenarse por un momento tras estas palabras y miró fijamente a Kish antes de decidir que probablemente decía la verdad. Aún con toda la furia bullendo en su interior se giró y se dirigió a las rocas que rodeaban la cala para sentarse ahí mirando fijamente el ir y venir de las olas.

–Será mejor que le dejemos sólo un rato… –suspiró Kish – Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a dormir ¿Vienes a la tienda?

–Con tanta gente ahí dentro no íbamos a dormir ninguno – respondió Wilbur echándole una ojeada al cielo – no parece que vaya a llover, me voy a quedar cerca del fuego. Que descanséis.

El semielfo asintió con la cabeza y se metió en la tienda con Ayne. Wilbur ahogó un bostezo, tiro el palo del último pescado a las llamas y se tumbó allí mismo donde estaba.

–¿Quieres un trozo? –dijo ofreciéndole una esquina de la manta Cait –va a refrescar por la madrugada y tu capa sigue empapada.

El chico asintió agradecido por el calor extra y se tumbó cubriéndose con la manta que olía un poco a establos. Akira se hizo un ovillo en el espacio que había entre los dos.

–¿Realmente le cayó una viga encima? –preguntó en un susurro

–¿Estas de coña? ¡El tío no quería irse! Le pegué en la cabeza con un trozo de madera.

Cait dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada que hizo removerse a Akira. En la lejanía empezó a cantar un grillo y el suave ir y venir de las olas los arrullaron hasta hacerles caer en un profundo sueño.

Un sonoro grito les despertó a primera hora de la mañana. Durante la noche se habían acercado en busca de calor humano y Akira se había trasladado bajo la manta. Kishpah corría hacia ellos claramente alterado.

–¡Arriba, arriba! ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Parn se ha ido!

–¿¡Qué?! – Wilbur se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia Kish esquivando las pocas brasas que quedaban de la hoguera –¿¡Dónde ha ido?!

–No tengo ni idea, pero ha cogido sus cosas y alguna provisión y ha desaparecido. He peinado la zona pero no he encontrado nada. Ayne cree que puede rastrearle y ya está buscando alguna señal así que me voy con ella a buscarle –el semielfo empezó a guardar cosas en las alforjas – Antes que digas nada, no, tú no te vienes Wilbur. Necesito que vayas a Saillune y hables con Lucius para empezar con los nuevos reclutas. Ya lo hemos postergado demasiado.

Wilbur que había empezado a vestirse sin preocuparse mucho por encontrarse delante de dos hombres asintió secamente.

–Llévate a Nieve, una vez encontrado el rastro podréis seguirlo más rápidamente con ella. – la chica cogió cuatro cosas y las envolvió con la manta que había dejado en el suelo haciendo un pequeño hatillo. –Nos vemos en Saillune.

Kishpah parecía haber terminado de recoger y paralizo la frenética actividad un segundo para mirar fijamente a su compañera de los Clanes.

–Nos vemos en Saillune – tras esa afirmación miró a Cait que justo empezaba a vestirse un poco apabullado por el súbito despertar – Cait, Akira, un placer, espero que os unáis a nuestra causa.

Dicho esto el semielfo montó a Nieve y se alejó al galope colina arriba dejándoles solos en medio de la playa.


	6. 05

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Imperio de Lyzeille. En una posada del camino]**

El pequeño pueblo en el que se encontraban había aparecido justo dónde había dicho Wilbur. En los mapas de Cait no aparecía, pero la joven parecía conocerlo, y afortunadamente tenía una pequeña posada en la que podrían hacer noche. Después de varios días durmiendo a la intemperie se agradecía una cama decente para variar. Y la perspectiva de poder darse un buen baño era de lo más grata.

El posadero era un hombre cuarentón y rechoncho que parecía estar siempre de buen humor. Los guío hacia su habitación subiendo por una escalera que crujía a cada paso que daban. El piso de arriba tenía tres habitaciones y un baño compartido justo al final del pasillo, lo cual para una posada de un pueblo tan pequeño era más que suficiente. Su habitación consistía en una cama de matrimonio con unas sábanas que en algún momento serían blancas pero que ahora tiraban más hacia un color amarillento. Aun así, la habitación parecía limpia y confortable.

-¿No hay una habitación con camas individuales? – preguntó Cait que frunció el ceño nada más ver dónde tenían que dormir.

-¡Oh! – exclamó el hombre - ¿No sois pareja?

-No. – respondió él con vehemencia.

-Pues me parece que tenemos un problemita, porque las otras habitaciones las tengo ocupadas, jojojo.

Wilbur que había pasado la primera se dejó caer sobre la cama sin más.

-A mí me da igual. – dijo estirándose y disfrutando del colchón mullido y la suavidad de las sábanas.

-Si a la chica no le importa, ¡no veo problema! – dijo dándose unas palmaditas en la inmensa barriga, para luego inclinarse hacia Cait y decirle confidencialmente – E igual compartiendo cama consigues algo, jojojo.

-¿Pero q-qué dice?- respondió Cait con la voz entrecortada.

-¿No eres ya mayorcito para que te explique esas cosas? Jojojo, suerte.

Le dio un codazo y se marchó silbando mientras bajaba ruidosamente por las escaleras. Cait lo miró descender con el ceño fruncido y luego volvió la vista a la habitación. Wilbur seguía tumbada y amenazaba con quedarse dormida. Akira había saltado también hacia la cama y ya comenzaba a acurrucarse a su lado.

Cait dudó durante unos instantes. Realmente le apetecía también tirarse un rato en la cama antes de cenar, pero eso de compartir una cama de matrimonio con una chica le daba algo de reparo. El pensamiento realmente era estúpido, ya habían dormido en la tienda de campaña varias noches y no había mucha diferencia. Pero ahí estaba, aun así.

-Voy… voy a darme un baño mientras. - dejó su fardo en el suelo justo en el lado de la cama en el que suponía que iba a dormir y comenzó a quitarse las correas que ataban sus hombreras metálicas y las que le cruzaban el pecho para sujetarse el carcaj. Cuando se liberó de ellas sintió como se quitaba un peso de encima. Ya estaba acostumbrado a cargar con ese equipamiento, pero el sentimiento de liberación cuando se lo quitaba era siempre el mismo.

-Mmhhvale. – murmuró ésta sin hacerle demasiado caso. Ni se había quitado las botas ni nada.

Cogió una toalla de encima de una cómoda que parecía haber vivido mejores años y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

El baño consistía en una tina de piedra sobre la cual recaía un caño de cobre. Las paredes estaban algo mohosas de la humedad pero después de varias jornadas por el denso pinar que cubría la zona más interior de Lyzeille, a Cait le pareció todo un lujo. Accionó las manijas del caño y el agua comenzó a fluir mientras acababa de desvestirse. Cuando entró en el agua caliente el mundo exterior desapareció, cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por esa sensación de bienestar tan placentera, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Llevaban ya varios días de camino y su mente los rememoró caóticamente, sin ningún tipo de orden.

Era curioso que hubiese acabado teniendo una inesperada compañera de viaje, y que además fuera de los Clanes Libres. Aún estaba pendiente por ver si se unía o no. Si algo tenía claro Cait es que no le apetecía perder su tiempo con causas perdidas. Por mucho que Wilbur se vanagloriara de pertenecer a dicha organización, hasta que no los evaluara personalmente no se creería nada. Además, la chica no parecía tener el don de la objetividad cuando hablaba de los Clanes.

-Ya verás cuando lleguemos a Saillune. ¡Me gustará ver tu cara cuando veas que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad! – dijo una noche frente al fuego.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, por mí genial. Precisamente es lo que estoy buscando. – se encogió de hombros y se recostó sobre un tronco caído que estaban usando como respaldo – Pero permíteme que no me lo crea a pies juntillas sin verlo.

Wilbur lo miró irritada, frunciendo el ceño. Luego se giró hacia Akira que roía un hueso con dedicación y lo acarició con suavidad. El felino alado apartó la vista de sus quehaceres y la miró con devoción.

-Tu dueño es muy molesto a veces, pequeño.

Akira ronroneó complacido ante la muestra de atención mientras Cait arqueaba una ceja y se acomodaba más.

Fue justo esa noche cuando tuvieron que luchar por primera vez juntos. Akira fue el primero en saber que algo no iba bien, Wilbur se puso alerta poco después. El pequeño tigre lo miró y le transmitió lo que sentía: no estaban solos. Se levantaron rápidamente mientras Wilbur desenvainaba su espada y Cait cogía su arco.

Un segundo después un grupo de hombres armados los rodeaba, mirándoles con expresiones burlonas y poco amigables.

-Estáis en nuestro territorio, ¿lo sabíais? – dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo. Llevaba una cimitarra en la mano que a todas luces parecía robada.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que sea vuestro? – respondió Cait sin dejarse amedrentar evaluándolos con la mirada.

Eran seis hombres, siete contando al cabecilla. Por las pintas que llevaban parecían vivir en el mismo bosque, aprovechándose de los incautos que cruzaran por ahí. Pero claro, ellos no eran unos simples incautos.

-Vaya, vaya, nos ha tocado un gracioso esta vez – dijo carcajeándose el jefe, y al instante toda su cuadrilla lo imitó – Matadlo. A la chica no, podemos divertirnos un rato con ella.

-Intentadlo si podéis. – dijo Wilbur con una sonrisa sujetando la espada con gesto marcial, mientras Akira se daba impulso y se situaba encima de sus cabezas batiendo las alas con fuerza.

-¡Atacad! – gritó el jefe, y al instante todos se arrojaron hacia ellos sin ningún tipo de táctica ni coordinación.

Cait ya tenía la cuerda del arco bien tensa cuando comenzaron el ataque. Una flecha de hielo se materializó al instante y cuando la dejo ir fue a clavarse justo en el pecho de uno de los ladrones. Uno menos.

Akira no se quedó parado tampoco, lanzó una esfera de aire que impactó contra otro de ellos, lanzándolo violentamente contra un árbol y noqueándolo al instante. El tercero se lanzó a atacar con toda la rabia que fue capaz de reunir y a Cait no le dio tiempo a cargar una nueva flecha. A punto estuvo de sacar una de sus dagas para parar el golpe, pero Wilbur fue más rápida y se interpuso entre él y su enemigo.

Volvió a cargar otra flecha, esta vez de fuego, y apuntó con ella al líder de los ladrones justo en el momento en que iba a lanzarse encima de la muchacha. La saeta explotó justo sobre él e hizo saltar por los aires a dos esbirros más que iban a su lado. Cuando el humo de la explosión comenzó a desaparecer, Wilbur acabó de rematar a su oponente.

El único ladrón que quedaba ni siquiera trató de atacar, salió huyendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas rezando porque no les diera por perseguirle.

Cuando acabó la lucha se miraron y se permitieron una leve sonrisa ante la victoria. Se habían compenetrado bastante bien en la batalla y eso era bueno. Su campamento se había convertido en un campo de batalla y había cuerpos por doquier, algunos inconscientes, otros no habían tenido tanta suerte. Afortunadamente, los pinos estaban bastante húmedos de lluvias recientes y gracias a los dioses la flecha de fuego no había causado ningún incendio. Cait solía perder de vista esas observaciones en la batalla, olvidando como de destructivo podía ser el poder mágico.

Recogieron sus cosas y buscaron otro sitio para acabar de pasar la noche, a ser posible sin cadáveres a su alrededor. Pero pese al sobresalto inicial, esa batalla les había unido más, de algún modo u otro.

Abrió los ojos y volvió al mundo real, dejando atrás sus pensamientos y recuerdos. El agua comenzaba a estar tibia y si seguía ahí mucho tiempo iba a acabar como una pasa. El estómago comenzó a rugirle, y pensó que estaría bien cenar algo ya. Salió de la tina y se secó con la toalla que había traído y mientras lo hacía pensó que no había traído una muda limpia con la que cambiarse.

Maldijo interiormente y se ató la toalla a la cintura. Con un poco de suerte, Wilbur estaría tan dormida que ni se daría cuenta si se vestía en la habitación. Abrió la puerta con una delicadeza absoluta y entró silenciosamente. Wilbur seguía dónde la había dejado y ni se inmutó.

Suspiró aliviado y fue hacia sus cosas buscando una muda limpia de ropa interior. Una vez en sus manos dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a ponérsela lo más rápidamente posible, intentando no perder el equilibrio al hacerlo con tantas prisas. No pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro y por un momento le pareció que no estaba dormida, pero ahí seguía con los ojos cerrados, respirando plácidamente. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Cuando acabó de ponerse su atuendo más cómodo -los pantalones de cuero negro que llevaba de recambio y una camiseta de tirantes blanca- miró por la ventana. Ya era de noche, y más les valía bajar al piso de bajo a que les dieran algo de comer, o aún les cerrarían las cocinas. Y tenían que aprovechar que estaban en una posada y comer algo decente para variar.

Fue hacia el otro lado de la cama con la intención de despertarla. Respiraba muy profundamente y así dormida parecía hasta algo vulnerable, sensación que desaparecía inmediatamente cuando despertaba. Le puso la mano en el hombro y la sacudió un poco.

-Eh, despierta. – dijo, incapaz de encontrar palabras mejores para despertar a una chica – Deberíamos bajar a cenar.

- Mmhsí. – dijo ella abriendo los ojos y desperezándose.

Akira levantó las orejas inmediatamente ante la palabra "cenar", y al poco rato ya estaban en el comedor de abajo, disfrutando de una comida copiosa que seguramente no repetirían hasta que no llegaran a la ciudad de Telmoord.

Cuando acabaron, Wilbur decidió darse un baño antes de dormir, y Cait y Akira se quedaron solos en la habitación. Se había quitado los pantalones y se había metido ya en la cama, tapado con las sábanas. Akira intentaba encontrar el sitio perfecto para dormir, dando vueltas hasta quedar satisfecho y tumbarse. Cait le rascó el cuello.

-¿Qué te parece Wilbur, Akira? – le preguntó al tigre. - ¿No crees que exagera un poco cuando habla de los Clanes Libres?

-A mí me gusta. – ronroneó mientras lo rascaba – Yo creo que podemos confiar en ella.

-Mmh. – murmuró Cait como única respuesta.

Se quedó un rato rascando a Akira y luego se giró hacia un lado, acercándose al borde todo lo que le era posible e intentando dormirse antes de que llegara ella. No le fue difícil, el cansancio acumulado pudo más que el nerviosismo de compartir cama con una chica.

Soñó con su casa, con sus padres, con sus amigos. Un sueño feliz y triste a la vez.


	7. 06

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Imperio de Lyzeille. Sierra oriental]**

La cuesta era empinada y Wilbur paró un momento a recuperar el aliento. Se sentía extrañamente cansada aunque el aire fuera revitalizante. Hacía ya bastante que habían dejado atrás el denso pinar de la costa de Lyzelle que progresivamente había dejado paso a abetos, aunque a medida que ascendían por esa zona montañosa, único paso en dirección a Telmoord, cada vez había menos arboles de los que poder recoger leña para las fogatas nocturnas.

Y estas se hacían cada vez más imprescindibles ya que la distancia de la costa y la altitud se empezaba a notar en el clima. Durante el día el aire fresco era incluso tonificante y ayudaba a mantener el ritmo. Pero de noche en cambio soplaba con fuerza haciendo necesaria una buena fogata, la tienda– que por suerte había decidido llevarse al separarse de Kish y compañía– y la poca ropa que llevaban en sus hatillos.

La chica estornudó sonoramente y siguió ascendiendo pesadamente detrás de Cait. Tenia ganas de atravesar de una vez por todas esa cadena montañosa y llegar a la planicie interior. Por Telmoord pasaba un río en el que había un tráfico fluvial muy activo y podían comprar fácilmente pasaje hasta Sellentia. Desde ahí la distancia hasta Saillune se podía cubrir en pocos días. Un nuevo estornudo la hizo parar por un momento y sonarse la nariz. No le gustaba el frío. Se podía sobrevivir a la intemperie sin mucho problema si no hacía frío. Así lo había hecho durante muchos años cuando malvivía en las calles de Saillune. Pero una helada podía ser mortal para los que no gozaban de un techo sobre sus cabezas.

No tenía ni idea de qué hora era ya, y si tenía que ser sincera hacía un rato que la cabeza le daba vueltas y solo deseaba parar a montar el campamento. Pero el sol estaba alto aún. La chica intentó calcular la hora en base al sol y trastabilló por un momento. Casi mejor que mirara al suelo y se concentrara en andar. Cait había parado un poco más adelante y la observaba con seriedad. Era tan serio ese chico, parecía que todo fuera un tema de vida o muerte para él, apenas si se relajaba, y excepto la pequeña carcajada que pudo arrancarle la primera noche en la playa y alguna sonrisa ocasional no creía haberle visto cómodo del todo desde que lo conoció. No podía ser saludable tomárselo todo siempre tan a pecho, evaluarlo todo tan al detalle. Si ella hubiese reflexionado tanto a la hora de unirse a los Clanes Libres, o peor, si cualquier otro lo hiciese, no serían ahora el gran ejército que Kish le había contado que eran ya.

Luego estaba el tema de toda esa mojigatería. Porque no había otra forma de llamarlo. A ver, si se está haciendo ruta, acampando, y con el peligro constante de ataques de bandidos, animales, o peor, demonios, pues no le parecía muy lógico ir a cambiarse al quinto pino, o lavarse al río a dos kilómetros de sus compañeros de viaje. No es que ella se fuera exhibiendo ni nada, pero de ahí a tener tantos remilgos como el señorito había un trecho. Porque a parte de taparse como una doncella, si por la noche se le pegaba un poco, se ponía muy tenso. Parecía que tuviese miedo a ser violado o algo. Hacía frío. No tenía más misterio la cosa.

A ver el chico no estaba nada mal, no podía negarlo. Y si tenía la oportunidad de alegrarse un poco la vista, pues eso no le iba a hacer ningún daño a nadie, que después de todo llevaba mucho, mucho tiempo a pan y agua en ese aspecto. Como en la posada. Tras seis años malviviendo en las calles y dos infiltrada entre las filas enemigas, le costaba dormir plácidamente. Lo más probable era que se hubiese despertado con alguna sorpresa desagradable de hacerlo. Por muy cansada que estuviese, el mínimo ruido la hacía abrir un ojo. Y en la posada al abrirlo se encontró con su compañero de viaje más desnudo que vestido. Pues le dio un repaso, ¿pór que no? Luego tuvo que hacerse la dormida un par de minutos más o si no probablemente el chaval la habría echado de la habitación protegiendo su decencia.

Aun todo esto no le caía mal del todo. Hacían muy buen equipo luchando. Se podía hablar con él de casi cualquier cosa y era un chico con muchos recursos. Y como plus le acompañaba el animalillo más mono, cariñoso y digno de mimos que jamás había visto. No podía evitar acariciar a Akira cada vez que se le acercaba y el minino parecía disfrutar también de sus atenciones y la buscaba constantemente. Justo como en ese momento: Akira se había acercado poco a poco y la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Wilbur?¿Por qué te has parado? ¿Estás bien?

¿Se había parado? No era consciente de ello. Su mente había divagado mientras intentaba avanzar paso a paso por esa cuesta infernal. Normalmente no le costaba tanto seguir el ritmo. La chica sonrió al felino que parecía sinceramente preocupado y fue a estirar la mano para rascarle detrás de la cabeza. Al inclinarse todo empezó a darle vueltas una vez más hasta perder pie y notar como caía hacia el suelo.

Un fuerte brazo frenó su caída.

– ¿¡Wilbur!? –La voz de Cait le llegó muy lejana aunque estaba a su lado. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. ¿Desde cuando le dolía tanto la cabeza? No podía recordarlo bien. –Dioses, ¡si estás ardiendo de fiebre! ¿¡Por qué no has dicho nada, idiota!? – ¿Fiebre? No podía ser, ella no se ponía nunca enferma, podía cuidar de si misma, siempre lo había hecho.

– Estoy bien – intentó decir mientras procuraba librarse de los brazos de su compañero –Tenemos que seguir.

–¿En tu estado? ¡No vamos a ningún sitio por hoy! – Cait se quitó un guante tirando con los dientes sin soltarla, no fuera caso que se le escapara y le puso la mano primero en el cuello buscando el pulso y luego en la frente. Por un momento le recordó a su madre y el recuerdo dolió, pero tan rápido como había llegado se fue. La mano del chico estaba agradablemente fría contra la piel caliente y la apretó con la suya para mantenerla donde estaba unos segundos más, apreciando la diferencia de temperaturas. Parecía que el frescor de su mano le atenuaba un poco el dolor de cabeza y le permitió relajarse por unos instantes. Poco a poco las voces a su alrededor se fueron apagando mientras el sueño la vencía.

Las pesadillas la atormentaron. La muerte de su madre, la enorme silueta negra del demonio que la asesinó, los cadáveres enterrados por ella misma cuando apenas tenía doce años. Los días de temor en Saillune intentando sobrevivir, los atracos, las palizas, las persecuciones de la guardia real. Los días de constante tensión entre las filas del Metallium Imperiae, el momento en que la descubrieron. Los recuerdos se mezclaban entre sí, creando terribles imágenes. En algún momento Cait la despertó y la obligó a beber algo caliente, una infusión o un caldo, no estaba segura. También notó como la hacía ir bebiendo sorbos de agua y le secaba el sudor con un paño fresco. Y luego nada. Un ambiente cálido, un sueño profundo, libre de recuerdos, libre de pesadillas. Un abandono total y el sueño más profundo y reparador que había tenido en años.

Cuando despertó no sabía muy bien qué había pasado ni dónde estaba. Notaba el cuerpo muy cansado, como si hubiese estado luchando con alguien, pero tenía la cabeza extrañamente despejada. Parecía que la fiebre se había ido. Oía un pájaro cantar en la lejanía y los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana se colaban por la entrada de la tienda. Fuera los restos de una hoguera considerablemente grande aún humeaban. El aire era frío pero ella se sentía agradablemente cálida. Giro un poco la cabeza y quedo sorprendida. Abrazado a ella se encontraba Cait. Dormía profundamente y tenía marcas de ojeras bajo los ojos, no parecía haber descansado mucho. En vez de dejar una manta para cada uno las había apilado una encima de la otra y se había arrimado a ella para darle calor. Akira estaba hecho un ovillo esponjoso dentro de las mantas encima de ellos. Wilbur les miró sorprendida. El chico que se ponía nervioso hasta extremos preocupantes por el hecho de compartir una cama de matrimonio en una posada, que parecía tan poco comprometido con ninguna causa y con nadie, y al que costaba arrancarle una sonrisa amable, la había estado cuidando.

Estaba tan sorprendida y conmovida que no sabía como reaccionar. Excepto su madre antes de su trágica muerte, nadie había cuidado de ella. En las calles había tenido compañeros de hurtos, había tenido cabecillas de bandas e incluso alguien a quien llamar maestro que la había enseñado a luchar. Una vez en los Clanes Libres, finalmente había hecho amigos de los de verdad, y eso era algo que jamás olvidaría. Parn, Ayne, Kish… Eran sus amigos y compañeros de armas, y aunque tenía verdadero aprecio por ellos y por el movimiento jamás habían cuidado de ella de esa forma. Tampoco sabía si lo hubiese permitido. Y luego en la Isla de Wolf Pack. Habían sido casi dos años alejada de sus amigos, entre las filas del Metallium Imperiae, procurando no ser descubierta, procurando pasar desapercibida y que nadie intentara crear vínculos con ella. Aun así se formaron algunos vínculos que podrían suponerle un problema en el futuro. Allí tampoco nadie la había cuidado. Más bien estuvieron a punto de matarla o algo peor cuando la descubrieron, y solo escapó por los pelos. Y ahora este chico al que hacía tan poco que conocía… este chico, mojigato, serio, con aires de superioridad del que una no sabía que pensar y su monísima mascota, la habían cuidado en su momento más vulnerable, la habían alimentado, le habían limpiado el sudor y le habían dado calor y confort. Y aunque nunca había sido de lágrima fácil esto realmente le había llegado y estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que no se le escapara ningún lagrimón.

Akira debió notar algo porque se desperezó y asomó la cabeza por debajo de las mantas.

– ¡Estas despierta! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Me asustaste mucho! – la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciar la cabeza del tigre que ronroneó feliz. – ¡Cait despierta!

–Estoy bien, creo. Me duele todo, pero creo que ya no tengo fiebre ni nada. Hacía años que no me ponía enferma, siento mucho que hayáis tenido que cuidar de mi.

Cait había abierto los ojos y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que seguía abrazado a una no-enferma-chica. La reacción fue bastante controlada teniendo en cuenta su carácter y solo se alejó un poco apartando las mantas al sentarse.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¡Menudo susto nos diste ayer! A Akira casi le da algo… – El chico apoyó la mano en su frente con soltura cosa que sorprendió a Wilbur. Suponía que ya lo había hecho muchas veces durante la noche – No tienes fiebre ya, gracias a los dioses. Aun así hoy nos quedaremos aquí.

Wilbur intentó levantarse para contradecirle pero el chico no la dejó siquiera hablar y le empujó la frente con un dedo para hacerla volver a tumbar.

– Aquí mando yo. Si nos ponemos en camino como si nada hubiese pasado es muy probable que tengas una recaída. Hoy nos quedaremos aquí. Saillune no se va a mover de sitio por un día. – Cait se permitió una pequeña sonrisa – Akira, cuida de ella, voy a ver que consigo para desayunar.

Akira asintió con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de la chica muy tieso, orgulloso de la responsabilidad que le habían asignado. Mientras Cait salía de la tienda, Wilbur se dio cuenta que ya no le consideraba un compañero de viaje, o un posible aliado de los Clanes Libres. Había pasado a ser un amigo.


	8. 07

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Imperio de Lyzeille. Ciudad de Telmoord]**

Un par de días más de camino y la ciudad de Telmoord se mostró ante ellos. Una muralla de una altura considerable la rodeaba y por uno de sus lados discurría un río de amplio caudal en el que se podían ver naves de variados tamaños y algún que otro bote en lo que parecía ser  
un puerto fluvial. La ciudad no ofrecía gran cosa más, aparentemente. Por lo demás parecía un pueblo algo más grande de lo habitual, pero un pueblo al fin y al cabo.

-Así que esto es Telmoord… - dijo Akira. Por el tono de voz, después  
de tantos días de viaje parecía esperar algo más.

-Ajá. – respondió Wilbur que ya se conocía la ciudad. - ¿Veis esos barcos de allí? Nos conviene coger uno para llegar a Sellentia cuánto antes. Es el modo más rápido de ir, sin duda. Y desde allí Saillune está muy cerca.

-¿El modo más rápido? – preguntó Cait dubitativo al ver lo ligeras y endebles que parecían esas naves. Wilbur frunció el ceño ante ese tono que no paraba de cuestionarlo todo y comenzó a explicar que para ir a Sellentia la corriente del río era suficiente para mover el barco a un ritmo considerable. La madera con la que estaban construidos era más ligera que para barcos marítimos, y eso los hacía más rápidos si las condiciones eran óptimas. Y en este caso lo eran, porque si para ir usaban la corriente, para volver desplegaban las velas y los fuertes vientos que soplaban eran más que suficientes.

-Además, el camino a pie es complicado. Lo digo por experiencia. – repuso ella.  
-Pues adelante, entonces. – accedió Cait – Ve a comprarnos los pasajes y yo me pasaré a por el mercado. No nos quedan muchas provisiones. - Wilbur asintió y partió hacia el puerto. Akira salió revoloteando junto a ella, últimamente no hacía otra cosa más que seguirla.

No le hizo falta ni preguntar indicaciones. La ciudad no era muy grande y todas las calles parecían llevar a lo que parecía ser la plaza mayor: un espacio libre de dimensiones bastante modestas en el cual lo único remarcable era una fuente con una estatua de piedra en  
forma de dragón. Allí se arracimaban diversos tenderetes unos pegados a los otros, con un montón de mercaderes chillones que no paraban de pregonar la exquisitez de sus productos.

Después de regatear incansablemente con varios de ellos –al final consiguió que la vendedora de fruta le hiciera un precio especial por las manzanas para Akira-, salió de allí con dos bolsas de papel llenas que esperaba que les duraran hasta llegar a Sellentia: tiras de carne  
seca, queso, pan envuelto en hojas, frutos secos… Había rellenado también los odres de agua en la fuente y casi que podía dar por concluido el aprovisionamiento.

El camino hacia el puerto fluvial de la ciudad prometía ser tan pocointeresante como su excursión al mercado, hasta que una pequeña tienda destartalada llamó su atención. Era una orfebrería, y un escaparate de cristal bastante sucio mostraba a la venta un sinfín de objetos  
labrados con oro, plata y otras aleaciones de metales áneamente se llevó la mano a uno de los bolsillos dónde guardaba una gema que cogió "prestada" en su excursión por la fortaleza, antes de que el tal Guardián del Equilibrio decidiera  
volverla a hundir. La piedra pareció vibrar entre sus dedos. Un tiempo después, salía de la pequeña tiendecilla con la gema, de un color azul cielo, insertada en un bonito engarce de plata. Tenía forma circular, siguiendo la geometría de la piedra, pero estaba rematado  
por cuatro puntas que formaban una especie de aspa. No le había costado especialmente caro, al tratarse de una ciudad tan pequeña los precios no eran abusivos como podían llegar a ser en las capitales. En Atlas un broche así le hubiese costado tres veces más. Y la manufactura era de calidad, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Cuando llegó al puerto, Wilbur lo esperaba con gesto de impaciencia:

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¡El barco saldrá en menos de media hora!– le reprochó.

-Eso, eso. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – coreó Akira poniendo su mismaexpresión.

-Estaba haciendo algunas compras extra. – dijo señalando a su cinturón, lugar al que había ido a parar el recién adquirido broche.

-Oooh… - Wilbur lo miró apreciativamente ensimismada por el mágico brillo de la piedra, y la salida inminente del barco pasó a segundo plano.

-¿A qué hora decías que zarpábamos?

- ¡Agh! ¡Vamos! ¡Encima de que llegas tarde me distraes! – exclamócogiéndolo del brazo echando a correr a toda velocidad.

- ¡Será posible…! – masculló Cait dejando arrastrar.

Fueron los últimos en subir. Nada más pasar por el puente que unía la nave con el puerto, lo retiraron con rapidez y el capitán gritó la orden de levar anclas. El barco comenzó a moverse levemente y poco a poco fue ganando velocidad mientras el capitán seguía vociferando más  
órdenes hasta quedarse satisfecho con el ritmo del navío.

-¡Allá vamos, Sellentia! – exclamó Wilbur mirando como desaparecíaTelmoord poco a poco. – Y ahora que tenemos tiempo, déjame ver ese broche más de cerca, anda…

Al día siguiente, la absoluta calma en la que se desarrollaba el viajecomenzaba a desquiciar a Cait. La embarcación se mecía plácidamente por el río, los árboles eran tan altos y con una copa tan amplia que tapaban casi todo el cielo, apenas dejando pasar los rayos del sol. De  
vez en cuando se oía a algún pájaro, pero hasta eso era raro. Lo único que se oía de forma constante era el viento y el rumor del agua. Era la primera vez que viajaba en barco y no le estaba apasionando. Lo peor de todo era la pasividad que implicaba. No había nada que hacer,  
solo esperar. La cubierta del barco no era muy amplia, así que sus paseos por ella terminaban rápido. El lugar para dormir era un camarote común con rudimentarias hamacas, a compartir con mucha más gente. Y para rematar las cosas apenas estaba ventilado lo que hacía  
que el ambiente no fuera especialmente agradable y prefiriera estar no más tiempo del necesario allí dentro. Wilbur le contó que había barcos mejores, pero que resultaban infinitamente más caros. Además, había conseguido un buen precio regateando con el capitán y Akira les había salido gratis.

Las horas pasaban lentas, como si el tiempo se ralentizara. Wilbur afilaba su espada para pasar el rato y Akira perseguía ratones de cuando en cuando. En cambio a él lo único que se le ocurría para llenar las horas muertas era dormir. Se echó sobre el suelo de la  
cubierta y acabó quedándose adormilado con el viento meciendo su pelo de cuando en cuando.

Despertó en plena noche. Estaban cruzando una zona de claros, para variar, y el cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. La luna estaba oculta, pero las estrellas eran suficientes para iluminar, aunque fuera de forma tenue. Se levantó con el cuerpo abarrotado de dormir sobre aquel  
suelo. Y fue mientras estiraba un poco las piernas cuando la vio: Wilbur estaba apoyada sobre la barandilla de proa. Su melena se agitaba al compás de la ligera brisa que soplaba ahora. Contemplaba pensativa el cielo.

-¿No duermes? – le preguntó poniéndose a su lado.

-No tengo sueño. Soy incapaz de dormir tanto como ciertas personas –  
repuso ella sonriendo.

-¿Qué remedio me queda? Es dormir o tirarme por la borda. – dijoreprimiendo un bostezo – No sabía que ir en barco era tan mortalmente aburrido.

-Para hacer una travesía por el océano estás tú. – río Wilbur. – En dos días más llegaremos a Sellentia.

Cait asintió y se quedó mirando al cielo también. Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero estar sin decir nada ya no era incómodo después de viajar juntos durante tantos días.

-Oye, he estado pensando en todo lo que pasó con la fortaleza… y ese tal Lord Graywords parece capaz de darnos muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

-¿Darnos? ¿Te incluyes? – preguntó divertida - ¿Por fin asumes laincuestionable realidad de que los Clanes Libres son la única esperanza contra los demonios y te has decidido a unirte?

-Era una forma de hablar hipotética. – dijo él irritado.

Wilbur sonrío de forma aún más acentuada, pero retomó el tema inicial:

-Sí, supongo que en el caso de que nos hagamos con la ventaja sobre los demonios… aparecería él para equilibrar su maldita balanza. Se puede convertir en un verdadero problema.

-Y tanto. A nadie le va a beneficiar ese supuesto equilibrio que tanto parece desear. Estamos en guerra, y una guerra no puede prolongarse en el tiempo. No hace bien a nadie. – dijo, quedándose en silencio unos instantes – Además, es inadmisible permitir a los demonios que campen a sus anchas en nuestras tierras. Hay que eliminarlos. Antes de que ellos lo hagan con nosotros…

La joven pareció quedarse sin palabras que decir, sumida en suspensamientos. No sabía aún muy bien la historia que había detrás de ella. ¿Qué le hacía estar en los Clanes Libres? ¿Dónde había aprendido a luchar? ¿Qué había sido de su vida hasta ahora? Todas esas preguntas le suscitaban curiosidad, pero sentía que aún no tenía la suficiente confianza como para entrar en esos temas.

-No te preocupes – acabó diciendo ella – Con los Clanes Libres no tienes nada que temer. – y luego le sacó la lengua. Cait arqueó la ceja, pero no replicó nada burlón como era usual.  
-¿Akira está dentro?

Wilbur asintió a la vez que se frotaba los brazos. El viento de noche era frío, y parecía haberse dejado la capa dentro. No le extrañó, solía prescindir de ella a la mínima.

-Iré un rato con él, creo. ¿Te quedas aquí?

-Sí, dentro es agobiante. Aquí se está mejor.

-Quédate mi capa entonces. – dijo quitándosela y poniéndola en sushombros sin darle tiempo a replicar nada. No quería que se resfriará otra vez por estar a la intemperie con tan poca ropa en plena noche.

Wilbur se arrebujó en su capa sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-No te tires por la borda de aburrimiento, ¿eh? Sé que es tentador, pero evítalo si puedes.

-Lo intentaré. – contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras el barco seguía su camino, sin prisa pero sin pausa.


	9. 08

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Reino de Ralteague. Llegando a la ciudad de Sellentia]**

El viaje se estaba haciendo eterno. Wilbur había afilado su espada hasta el extremo y cuando hubo terminado con ella le había pedido sus dagas a Cait para afilarlas también. Luego ya no supo que hacer. Le había comprado a otro viajero una baraja de cartas vieja y manoseada y habían estado jugando al póker jugándose frutos secos. Pero hasta eso les aburrió al final por muy competitivos que fueran. Había probado de distraerse haciendo estiramientos y practicando movimientos con la espada, pero la tripulación le había llamado la atención ya que podía ser peligroso en una cubierta tan estrecha. Además Akira no le estaba haciendo mucho caso, primero se había dedicado a perseguir ratones, y luego se hizo amigo de unos niños que viajaban en el mismo barco y apenas le habían visto más el pelo ocupado cómo estaba en jugar con ellos todo el día. Cait, en cambio, había conseguido el titulo de marmota oficial y se había pasado al menos la mitad del viaje durmiendo. Pero, por la cara de desquiciado que ponía en ese preciso instante, ya no podía dormir más y empezaba a plantearse en serio la opción de tirarse por la borda.

–Quiero salir de aquí de una maldita vez –empezó a murmurar por lo bajo– Me voy a volver loco, si llego a saber que esto iba a ser tan terriblemente monótono, me compro algún libro en Telmoord.

–Ya falta menos, llegaremos en un rato –Wilbur parecía más tranquila pero también se le notaba el hastío en la voz.

–Yo quiero llegar ya, no en un rato –Cait la miró con desesperación– Juguemos a algo. Cuéntame algo. Pregúntame algo.

–¿Perdona? –La chica lo miró confundida– ¿Cuál de ellas?

–Ninguna. Todas. Pregúntame algo, yo te respondo y luego te pregunto algo yo. A ver si así me distraigo un poco. O eso, o me vuelo la cabeza con una bola de fuego.

–No te suicides aún. ¿Qué te pregunte algo dices? –Wilbur reflexionó por unos instantes observando la densa vegetación de la ribera sur del rio– Akira. ¿Qué es? ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

–Akira es un tigre Karôwee –respondió Cait inmediatamente, y al ver que Wilbur se había quedado igual, continuó– Es una raza muy antigua y tienen una curiosa afinidad con los elementos. Suelen vivir muchos años, y por eso Akira sigue siendo un cachorro. Aunque, como ya viste, en caso de necesidad, son capaces de cambiar de forma a su etapa adulta durante cierto tiempo. –hizo una pausa y miró al pequeño tigre de refilón– Apenas recuerda a su familia, era muy pequeño cuando lo encontré en un bosque cerca de mi casa. Estaba herido, pero pude curarlo y desde entonces ha vivido conmigo –el chico pareció ensimismarse por un momento, recordando– Parece ser que hubo una tormenta y perdió a su manada. Y por ahora no hemos encontrado a ninguno de su especie que nos de alguna pista, quedan muy pocos.

–¡Vaya! –Wilbur buscó con la mirada al cachorro de tigre alado que se lo estaba pasando bomba atrapando al vuelo una pelota que sus nuevos amigos le tiraban– Qué suerte que le encontraras, pobrecito. Bueno, me toca responder. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–¿Porqué tanta devoción por los Clanes Libres? –Soltó sin dudar.

–Mhmm. Mi madre murió, bueno, mi madre fue asesinada cuando yo tenía unos doce años. Por un demonio. Me quedé sola en el mundo. – Cait pareció compungido por un momento y abrió la boca para interrumpirla pero la chica no le dejó hablar y continuó como si contara algo mucho más trivial de lo que realmente estaba contando– Aún le busco, recuerdo su cara como si fuese ayer. La primera vez que vi a Parnaku estaba reclutando gente para los Clanes Libres en la plaza del mercado de Saillune, hará unos cuatro años. Kishpah iba con él. Pero aún eran muy pocos y justo empezaban a tener respaldo del príncipe Philionel. –la chica sonrió por un momento, recordando– Me convenció fácilmente. Aunque mi principal motivo para enrolarme era buscar al asesino de mi madre aprovechando los recursos de la alianza. Pero para mi sorpresa allí conseguí una nueva familia. Parn, Kish, Ayne, y muchos otros… Son muy importantes para mí. La causa por la que luchamos es vital ¡y estamos consiguiendo un gran ejército por lo que me ha dicho Kish! –Wilbur se había ido entusiasmando como siempre que hablaba de los Clanes Libres– No olvido la venganza, pero ahora mismo mi prioridad es que los Clanes Libres salgan victoriosos de esta guerra. –La chica le sonrió ampliamente– ¡Me toca! Y tú, ¿por qué tanto reparo en unirte?

–Verás… –Cait dudó por unos segundos pero pareció decidirse después de la sinceridad y confianza con la que ella le había hablado– Hará cosa de un año la aldea donde crecí fue arrasada en una incursión del Metallium Imperiae. –cualquier atisbo de su sonrisa burlona había desaparecido de su rostro– Nadie sobrevivió, ni mis padres, ni mis familiares, ni mis amigos. Nadie. –el tono de voz se había ido ensombreciendo a medida que hablaba– No pienso dejar que eso vuelva a suceder. No lo permitiré. –Cait la miró con determinación– Pero no quiero unirme a una causa perdida, mis esfuerzos tienen que… marcar la diferencia –por un segundo pareció confundido–¿Tiene sentido?

–Por supuesto que tiene sentido– Wilbur le miró con seriedad– Tú no te preocupes, los Clanes Libres no son una causa perdida.

–Veremos – Cait esbozó una pequeña sonrisa– Me vuelve a tocar. ¿Has dicho que te quedaste sola a los doce años? ¿Cómo sobreviviste?

Wilbur sonrió pícaramente mientras se levantaba del banco en el que estaban sentados y se ponía delante suyo con un contoneo.

–Cómo buenamente pude en los barrios bajos de Saillune. ¿No has notado nada distinto en mí?

Cait la miró sorprendido y a continuación frunció el ceño fijándose en cualquier detalle distinto en la chica. Súbitamente un destello al lado de la vaina de la espada le llamó la atención. Una gema azul cielo engarzada en un broche de plata resplandecía ligeramente colgada del cinturón. Concretamente su broche nuevo que tanto parecía gustarle a su compañera de viaje. El chico abrió la boca sorprendido para comprobar a continuación, que, efectivamente, el broche ya no colgaba de su cinturón. Wilbur rió escandalosamente mientras se quitaba el broche y se lo lanzaba a un atónito Cait.

–Pero… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? –Cait volvió a colocarse el broche en su sitio y miró con desconfianza a su compañera que se había vuelto a sentar entre risas.

–Hará al menos dos horas –rió– Antes, mientras mirábamos por la barandilla esas ruinas entre la maleza ¿Y cómo? Secreto de profesión.

–Así que… ¿eras una ladrona? – inquirió el mago relajándose un poco.

–Ladrona, ratera, carterista, chica de los recados de las mafias, estafadora… Hice muchas cosas y no todas muy respetables. Pero era muy joven y tenía que comer. Para alguien en mi situación era o eso, o la prostitución, así que no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Y me ha dado unas habilidades bastante útiles como puedes comprobar. –La chica sonrió– Y allí tienes algo más sobre los Clanes Libres: a Parnaku nunca le importó mi historial criminal mientras se quedara en el pasado y centrara mis esfuerzos en la destrucción del Metallium Imperiae

–Vale. Lo he entendido. Los Clanes Libres son geniales. Ya. Basta. Y el broche es mío.

–Al menos hasta que te vuelva a pillar despistado –Wilbur sonrió levantando una ceja haciéndose la interesante cosa que hizo que Cait no pudiera evitar una pequeña sonrisa– Me vuelve a tocar, mhmmm … ¿Porque vas tan vestido?

–¡¿Perdona?! –el mago pareció súbitamente escandalizado.

–Quiero decir, la casaca, las hombreras con sus correas, la capa, los guantes… Hijo mío ¿no vas incomodo? ¿No tienes calor? ¡Yo me agobiaría un montón con tanta ropa!

–Perdona que discrepe, pero yo voy vestido como una persona normal. La que va demasiado "fresca" eres tú.–Cait frunció el ceño indignado– ¿A ti te parece normal ir medio en bolas por el mundo? Fantástico, maravilloso, disfrútalo. Pero no tiene mucho sentido, ¡lo raro es que no te hayan herido de gravedad hasta ahora! No llevas una maldita protección y luchas siempre en primera línea!

–¿¡Me acabas de llamar fresca!? –Wilbur le miró abriendo los ojos de par en par debatiéndose entre el enfado y la risa– Y vale, sé que es raro que no lleve protecciones, lo he probado, no creas, pero… es que no puedo. Me molestan. Incluso llevar ropa entallada, con mangas o pantalones se me hace incomodo. No me puedo mover con facilidad, no tengo la misma agilidad y destreza que con lo que llevo ahora. Y confío más en mi capacidad de esquivar a mis oponentes que en la supuesta protección de algo que me entorpece.

–Lo que tu digas, pero casi te nos mueres en las montañas, y el día que te claven un tajo en el muslo me reiré. Me toca.

–¿¡Cómo que te toca?! ¡Si acabas de preguntarme por la ropa!

–No realmente. Tú me has preguntado por la ropa. El resto me lo has contado porque te ha dado la gana. –Cait rió ante la mirada estupefacta que su compañera le dedicó– ¿Dónde has estado últimamente? Hablas siempre como si las últimas informaciones que tuvieses de los Clanes Libres fueran todas a través de Kishpah.

La chica cerró la boca y se puso seria súbitamente como si responder a esa pregunta le supusiera un conflicto. Cait pareció interesarse más en la respuesta al notarla tensa. Por suerte para ella el sonido de una campana interrumpió la conversación.

–¡Pasajeros, en unos minutos llegaremos al puerto fluvial de Sellentia, por favor recojan todas sus pertenencias y formen una línea ordenada al lado de la barandilla!

Los pasajeros, largamente aletargados, empezaron a bullir de actividad, paseando frenéticamente arriba y abajo recogiendo sus pertenencias. Para cuando Cait y Wilbur consiguieron que Akira se despidiera de sus amigos y hubieron recogido sus cosas ya se había formado una larga cola. Estirando el cuello pudieron observar como el puerto se acercaba de forma desesperadamente lenta. Sellentia, la ciudad de los cinco templos, era un lugar digno de admirar con sus pagodas, torres y ornamentadas fachadas resplandecientes bajo la luz rojiza del ocaso.

Mientras observaban la ciudad gastando la poca paciencia que les quedaba, la chica de los Clanes Libres se preguntó cuanto tiempo tardaría su compañero de viaje en volver a plantearle la pregunta y qué debería responderle. La información que poseía era suficientemente importante para no compartirla con nadie fuera de los Clanes, y menos con alguien que parecía decidido a meterse en una misión suicida si lo creía conveniente. Tendría que esquivar el tema hasta que se decidiera a unírseles. Si es que se decidía a hacerlo.

–Quiero salir de aquí y quiero salir ya. –Cait empezaba a parecer seriamente desquiciado mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre la barandilla para observar el lento avanzar de la nave– ¿Se puede saber qué hacen?

–Están maniobrando para entrar en el puerto, la corriente en este punto del rio es muy fuerte y se tarda un buen rato en conseguir sacar la barcaza de ella. –Wilbur le respondió mecánicamente mientras observaba la ciudad. Siempre le había parecido muy bonita– La última vez que hice esta ruta tardaron algo más de media hora. Y luego desembarcar tanta gente es un poco lento…

–¿¡Media hora?! ¡Estás de broma! –Cait miró la ciudad y luego la miró a ella –Puedes levitar. –afirmó– Vámonos. Esta distancia la tenemos cubierta en un par de minutos.

Antes de que la chica pudiese responder nada al estado de enajenación mental transitoria de su amigo éste la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la línea de gente. Sin decirle nada más, cogió fuertemente su hatillo y levantó el vuelo suavemente al grito de "Alas de Rayo". Akira le siguió con facilidad mientras Wilbur decidía que era mejor ir tras ellos antes de que alguien de la tripulación le pidiese explicaciones por ese desembarco tan poco ortodoxo.

El despegue fue algo torpe. Aún le costaba un poco controlar ese hechizo. En realidad aún le costaba un poco controlar cualquier hechizo. La adrenalina normalmente ayudaba y hacía que se concentrara más en canalizar el recientemente adquirido poder mágico. Pero ahora no se encontraba en ninguna situación de riesgo, solo estaba siguiendo el capricho de un compañero de viaje impaciente. Poco a poco fue ganando velocidad hasta ponerse a la par de Cait pero le costaba mantener una altura constante a lo que Cait la miró con extrañeza.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás borracha?

–Cuándo esté borracha te juro que serás consciente de ello –respondió bruscamente– ¿Puedes callarte y no meterte en lo que no te llaman?– Bastante problema tenía en no caerse al rio para ir respondiendo a tonterías.

El mago calló pero Wilbur se dio cuenta, a su pesar, que el tema volvería a salir más temprano que tarde. Aun así tenía preocupaciones más apremiantes. Como el inminente aterrizaje que esperaba que por una vez fuera poco accidentado. Cait aterrizó con suavidad en el muelle y Akira se posó en sus hombros. La chica lo hizo con menos elegancia, dio un par de traspiés, pero consiguió frenarse del todo antes de tropezarse con un noray. Cait no comentó nada y se limitó a esperar a que ella hablara.

–Bueno, ya estamos en tierra señor impaciente. Vámonos a coger sitio en alguna posada antes que desembarquen los demás y se queden todas las habitaciones. Luego si te apetece nos vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y a cenar algo. De aquí recuerdo especialmente ricas las empanadas de trucha y me muero de ganas de comer algo caliente.

Cait asintió con la cabeza y empezó a seguir a la chica por las empinadas cuestas. La ciudad de Sellentia trepaba por los márgenes del rio como si de una criatura viva se tratara. Al cabo de pocos minutos y tras preguntar a un par de lugareños encontraron una posada con habitaciones libres. Les dieron una con dos camas, para alegría de Cait, y tras dejar allí su equipaje decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de cenar. Sellentia era un lugar de peregrinaje muy importante y era una pena no visitarla un poco antes de continuar su viaje. Y les iría bien estirar un poco las piernas después del trayecto en barco.

Dos calles principales confluían en el templo de Ceifeed, centro neurálgico de la ciudad, y lo unían con sus cuatro templos menores dedicados a los cuatro reyes dragones: Al norte, cerca del rio, el templo Ragradia, rey del agua. Al este, el templo de Vrabazard, rey del fuego. En el sur de la ciudad, y cerca de las puertas principales de la muralla, el templo de Rangort, rey de la tierra. Y, finalmente, al oeste se encontraba el temple de Valwin, rey del aire.

Wilbur les comentó que había acompañado a Parnaku una vez a esa ciudad buscando nuevos aliados. Y que por eso la conocía bastante. Y era una suerte que la conociera, porque una vez se salía de las dos avenidas principales, la ciudad se convertía en un verdadero laberinto de callejuelas. Parecía que la planificación urbanística de Sellentia se limitaba a las avenidas principales, y el restó se fuera improvisando. Las edificaciones eran de todo tipo, sencillas casas encaladas de una planta, y estrafalarias construcciones con pequeñas pagodas y almenas, todas ellas acompañadas del mayor número de personas juntas que habían visto desde que empezaran su viaje. Las calles bullían de actividad de todo tipo, gente pregonando sus mercancías aún la avanzada hora, mujeres de la calle vendiéndose en las esquinas, niños pillos que hicieron sonreír a Wilbur al intentar robarle la bolsa y que alejó con una pequeña palmada en la espalda…

Tras una hora de paseo la cantidad de personas empezó a agobiarles, y el rugir de sus tripas les hizo decidir coger un par de sus famosas empanadas de trucha y levitar hasta unas almenas a observar los últimos rayos de sol brillando en los tejados de la ciudad de los cinco templos. El aire empezaba a refrescar y les hacía ondear las capas. Bajo sus pies, un estrecho callejón secundario. Muy de vez en cuando pasaba alguien usándolo como atajo entre dos calles, pero no parecía muy transitado.

Tras un rato comiendo y observando las preciosas vistas, un hombre entró poco a poco en el callejón mirando a ambos lados. Desde las alturas podían verle claramente y si el hombre hubiese levantado la vista también les hubiese visto. El hombre debía rondar los cuarenat años y era delgado y escurridizo. En vez de continuar su camino como tantos otros se quedó esperando un par de minutos visiblemente nervioso. En silencio desde las almenas Wilbur y Cait intercambiaron una mirada de curiosidad y le indicaron a Akira que permaneciera en silencio.

Súbitamente un sacerdote entró al callejón. Su túnica llevaba bordadas llamas indicando que pertenecía al templo de Vrabazard, rey del fuego. Sin perder un instante el sacerdote se acercó al hombre.

–Por su retorno. –saludó misteriosamente.

–De nuestro señor Ifrit, el que arde para siempre –contestó rápidamente el hombre– ¿Cuándo los necesitareis, mi señor?

–Mañana, al ocaso. –respondió– Varones. Jóvenes. Ya sabéis donde.

–Allí los tendréis.

–Que las llamas os iluminen –murmuró, alejándose, el sacerdote.

El hombre realizó una pequeña reverencia y tras esperar unos segundos desapareció por donde había venido.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –susurró Cait, atónito– ¡Ifrit es un demonio de fuego, se supone que está encerrado en otra dimensión por la propia Xellass Metallium porque ni ella podía controlarle!

–Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. –le interrumpió Wilbur– Vosotros, seguid al hombre, yo me voy tras el sacerdote. Conseguid la información que podáis sin que os descubran. Nos encontramos en la posada.

Dicho eso Wilbur cogió impulso y saltó al otro lado del callejón para a continuación desaparecer tras una pagoda siguiendo, por los tejados, la dirección que el sacerdote había tomado.


	10. 09

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Reino de Ralteague. Ciudad de Sellentia]**

El callejón les ofrecía una visión perfecta. Estaba anocheciendo, pero la entrada del templo de Vrabazard resplandecía: dos enormes orbes de cristal con hechizos de fuego confinados en su interior crepitaban con intensidad a ambos lados de la puerta. Un sinfín de columnas estriadas conformaban la fachada, rematadas en sus capiteles con volutas de fuego talladas en el mármol rosáceo.

Wilbur estaba agazapada a su lado, mirando con detenimiento y casi hasta aguantando la respiración. La miró durante un fugaz instante y se volvió a preguntar cómo había conseguido tanta información en tan poco tiempo. Cait apenas había conseguido saber dónde vivía el hombre, pero nadie parecía saber mucho de él, o al menos nadie parecía querer colaborar. Lo único útil que había podido sacar es que el hombre no estaba especialmente desprotegido: unos matones a sueldo con la complexión de un armario ropero se unieron a él al poco de terminar su encuentro con el sacerdote. Tan solo con verlos tuvo la certeza de que tarde o temprano acabarían enfrentándose a ellos si iban a llegar al fondo del asunto.

En cambio, ella consiguió bastante más. Descubrió la hora exacta y el lugar exacto. Descubrió que se trataba de un extraño culto, no muy numeroso pero igualmente peligroso. Descubrió que había dos clérigos más implicados, pero que lo estaban haciendo a espaldas del sumo sacerdote. Descubrió que iban a esperar a que éste saliera del templo para realizar el ritual, aprovechando la magia latente que fluía en el edificio. Y descubrió que el ritual requería sangre. Sacrificios.

'Varones. Jóvenes. Ya sabéis dónde', recordó con un escalofrío.

¿Cómo había conseguido tantos datos? Por mucho que le preguntara, Wilbur esquivaba la pregunta con respuestas vagas y sin mucho contenido.

Sus pensamientos no tuvieron tiempo a mucho más. La puerta del templo se abrió sonoramente y una figura ataviada con lujosos ropajes salió al exterior. Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia dentro del templo, como si estuviera hablando con alguien y a los pocos segundos bajó la escalinata y desapareció de su campo de visión. Wilbur y él se miraron y no les hizo falta hablar para comunicarse. Ese era el sumo sacerdote. El plan estaba a punto de comenzar.

Akira fue el primero en salir volando. Lo siguieron sin perder más tiempo hasta llegar a uno de los alfeizares de la fachada lateral. Monumentales vidrieras con formas de llamas, dragones y demás parafernalia ígnea forraban este paramento, siguiendo con la tónica general del templo. Pero había una en concreto que les venía como anillo al dedo. Akira había investigado el templo discretamente de arriba a abajo y había descubierto que había una rota. Algún pequeño vándalo y una bienaventurada piedra les había hecho un gran favor, pues aunque el agujero no era especialmente grande, con un poco de esfuerzo pudieron pasar a la galería superior. Esta consistía en un estrecho pasillo que rodeaba todo el templo y que estaba protegido por una balaustrada de piedra caliza con suficiente presencia como para permitir ocultarlos.

El altar se encontraba justo en el centro, donde un fuego que los dioses saben cuánto tiempo llevaba ardiendo refulgía en un enorme cuenco de cobre. Al poco rato aparecieron los tres sacerdotes tal como había dicho ella, seguidos por cinco hombres vestidos con túnicas rojas. A continuación los seguían un grupillo de jóvenes que se movían erráticamente, como si estuvieran drogados. La comitiva se cerraba con el hombre y sus dos gorilas a sueldo, que se quedaron más a un lado.

-¡Hermanos! – exclamó el sacerdote que parecía al cargo – ¡Estamos aquí reunidos para conmemorar la gloria de nuestro señor Ifrit!

-¡El que arde para siempre! – corearon los sectarios.

-¡Congraciémonos en este esperado momento, pues hoy será el día en el que su fuego eterno purificará este mundo! ¡Congraciémonos, hermanos, porque el día que tanto esperábamos ha llegado! ¡El día en que veamos las llamas de la verdad arder con fuerza! ¡El día en el que su ígnea presencia inflame nuestros corazones! ¡El día en el que con su ayuda, restableceremos el orden de este mundo a la deriva!

- ¡Salve, rey Ifrit! ¡Salve!

A continuación los hombres con las túnicas se dispusieron rodeando el altar y comenzaron a moverse en círculo mientras entonaban cánticos. Era difícil verlo desde dónde estaban pero parecía que estaban lanzando algo al suelo mientras danzaban. ¿Algo como arena quizá? Era difícil de ver.

-¡Oh, señor de las llamas, acude a nosotros en estos días aciagos! ¡Acude y guíanos, sálvanos de la oscuridad y llévanos por la senda de tu fuego! ¡Acepta estos sacrificios como ofrenda de nuestra voluntad, pues grande es nuestra devoción por ti! – siguió el sacerdote alzando las manos a la vez que el cántico subía de volumen progresivamente.

Cait sacó el arco y lo tensó, apuntando con una flecha al sacerdote jefe, que justo en ese momento sacaba un puñal ceremonial y se acercaba peligrosamente a uno de los pobres jóvenes. Y justo en el momento en que iba a soltar la flecha, el cántico se volvió ensordecedor y de forma absolutamente inesperada un muro de fuego se levantó en torno a los sectarios formando un círculo. Las llamas llegaban hasta casi el techo del templo y ondulaban de una forma que no parecía nada natural. Era fuego mágico. Cait maldijo entre dientes y bajó el arco, tenía que haberlo adivinado: no era arena lo que estaban esparciendo, era pólvora alquímica.

-¡Vamos! – gritó Cait saltando la balaustrada con una pirueta.

No podían permitirse perder ni un segundo. Tenían que deshacer ese muro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Aterrizó suavemente parando la caída con un hechizo de levitación justo a tiempo y antes de que uno de los dos guardaespaldas se diera cuenta de que estaba pasando, rasgó con una de sus dagas su cuello. Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo ahogado en su propia sangre, el otro ya había sacado una enorme espada bastarda y se lanzaba con rabia ciega hacia Cait. Pero Wilbur se le adelantó y se interpuso en su camino, frenando el golpe con su espada. El hombre al que protegían pareció preocuparle su vida y salió corriendo, pero Akira desde arriba le lanzó una bola de fuego justo en el momento en que Cait dejaba ir una flecha que fue a clavarse justo en la garganta del enorme hombretón que se las veía con Wilbur.

-¡Ten cuidado con esas flechas! – exclamó Wilbur conmocionada al ver que unos centímetros hubiesen bastado para que la que estuviera en el suelo muerta fuese ella.

-¿Dudas de mi puntería?

-¡Dudo de cualquier flecha que pase tan cerca de mí si no te importa! ¿Acaso intentas demostrar lo de que voy demasiado fresca para el combate clavándome una flecha en el culo?

-¡Lo de que vas demasiado fresca queda demostrado por sí solo, perdona!

-¡Dejad de discutir! – medió Akira – ¡Hay que entrar ahí como sea!

-¡Transfórmate! – exclamó Cait - ¡Siendo fuego mágico sólo tú tienes posibilidades de hacer algo!

El pequeño tigre asintió y aterrizó en el suelo. Al instante una luz cegadora envolvió al cachorro y un fiero rugido hizo eco en todo el templo. Cuando los destellos pasaron, Akira en su versión adulta miraba fieramente el muro de llamas.

La temperatura pareció descender a su alrededor, y una especie de aura de una luz azul pálida comenzaba a brillar en torno a él. Cait le hizo señas a Wilbur de que se hiciera atrás, mientras el enorme tigre alado acumulaba energía. Sin previo aviso, volvió a rugir mientras arqueaba el lomo, y de repente una miríada de cristales de hielo se materializó en el suelo justo delante de él y comenzó a avanzar a un ritmo pasmosamente rápido hacia las llamas. Una vez entraron en contacto, el mismo fuego comenzó a congelarse, transformando rápidamente lo que era un muro de llamas en un muro de hielo.

Akira volvió a rugir, con más fuerza y más profundamente si cabe, y todo el hielo que se había formado se rompió al instante, haciendo que miles de pequeños cristales flotaran en el aire y brillaran cuando la luz del altar de fuego pasaba a través de ellos.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tan solo quedaba en pie el sacerdote jefe, con la túnica ensangrentada y el cuchillo en lo alto, ajeno a todo y balbuceando cosas ininteligibles. Parecía haber perdido la razón. Una pequeña cascada de sangre caía espesa por la escalinata que elevaba el altar, y los cuerpos de los jóvenes sacrificios yacían en el suelo, sin vida. También yacían muertos los otros sectarios, carbonizados por lo que hubiese tenido como resultado el ritual en sí. Sea como fuere, parecía que la invocación había fracasado. No había rastro de Ifrit por ningún lado y era obvio por el desenlace que algo no había salido como era de esperar.

Cait dejó ir otra flecha y acabó con los balbuceos del sacerdote, pero aunque el mal mayor se había evitado no podía evitar sentir la sensación de derrota. Se acercó hacia el altar lentamente, sus pasos resonando en el ahora silencioso templo y contempló con rabia los cuerpos sin vida de los jóvenes. Wilbur, a su espalda, miraba la escena también con gesto de disgusto. Cuando de repente, algo se revolvió en aquel macabro montón de cuerpos.

-¡Cait, mira! – exclamó Wilbur al instante.

Uno de los jóvenes, con movimientos inseguros intentaba ponerse en pie. Sus manos se aferraban a una lanza que seguramente había sido parte del ritual en algún momento. Tenía la ropa manchada con sangre, aunque parecía no ser suya. ¿Habían llegado a tiempo para salvar una vida al menos?

Wilbur avanzó tentativamente hacia él.

-¿Quién… quiénes…? – balbuceó el chico con gesto desorientado.

-Tranquilo, hemos venido a ayudarte. – dijo ella avanzando más hacia él.

El joven, de pelo castaño oscuro y con unos ojos extrañamente rojos, miró confuso al suelo.

-Eras uno de los sacrificios que iban a hacer estos locos para invocar a un demonio llamado Ifrit. – siguió ella, intentando dar algo de luz a las preguntas del muchacho. – Parece que algo salió mal… y conseguiste librarte.

El chico pareció meditar las palabras de Wilbur con calma, como si las estuviera digiriendo poco a poco. Parecía conmocionado.

-No tienes nada que temer. Ya ha pasado todo. – añadió Wil. Cait no decía nada, tan solo observaba la escena con detenimiento en un segundo plano. -¿Cómo te llamas? – siguió.

-Zarathos – dijo instantáneamente, mirando con esos enigmáticos ojos.

-¿Y dónde vives? Te podemos acompañar allí sí quieres. – se ofreció ella.

-No… no lo recuerdo. – dijo tras unos instantes de duda - No recuerdo nada. Tan solo mi nombre.

Wilbur se quedó un rato pensativa, evaluando la situación.

-Es demasiado tarde como para hacer nada más por hoy. ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros esta noche? Hay sitio de sobra en la habitación que hemos alquilado.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Cait atónito - ¿Pretendes meter en nuestra habitación a un completo desconocido? ¡No sabemos nada de él!

-¿Acaso esperas que lo deje vagando por las calles de noche y sin recordar nada?

-¡No es nuestro problema! Llevémoslo a alguna garita de la guardia de la ciudad y ellos se encargaran.

-¿Pero cómo puedes ser así? Se queda con nosotros y punto. Y no hay más que hablar.

Cait frunció el ceño y giró la cara con un "bah" despectivo, cruzándose de brazos. Le parecía una soberana estupidez eso de acoger amnésicos como si fueran las hermanitas de la caridad. No sabían nada de ese tío, y había algo en esos ojos que no le gustaba.

-Decidido. – siguió diciendo ella girándose de nuevo hacia el chico – Zarathos, ¿no? Yo soy Wilbur. Wilbur Grey. Él chico insoportable se llama Cait y aquel tigre tan mono que ves detrás es Akira. – señaló al pequeño cachorro que había vuelto a transformarse en su forma habitual- Somos, o bueno… mejor dicho, soy de los Clanes Libres. Ellos por ahora no se han decidido aún.

Zarathos parpadeó varias veces, intentando asimilar tantos nombres a la vez.

-¿Y… qué es eso de los Clanes Libres? – preguntó.

-¿No recuerdas ni siquiera haber oído hablar de nosotros? Lo tuyo es grave, sí. Somos el ejército que acabará con los demonios de una vez por todas. La única esperanza que tiene la humanidad de sobrevivir a la guerra que se avecina. – dijo ella ufana. Cait resopló detrás de ella, pero Wilbur decidió ignorarlo.

- ¿Acabar con los demonios? – repitió pensativo y al instante una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en su rostro – Interesante.


	11. 10

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Reino de Ralteague. Ciudad de Sellentia]**

La noche no había sido precisamente relajada. Cait parecía haberse indignado considerablemente y tal cual entraron en la habitación se tumbó en su cama dándoles la espalda. Wilbur se fijó que ni siquiera se quitó las dagas del cinturón, como si no se fiara un pelo de su protegido. Akira se fue a tumbar con él con las orejas gachas. No parecía gustarle la situación.

Wilbur extendió una de las mantas de viaje en el suelo a modo de jergón y le ofreció su cama a Zarathos. Éste, que aún parecía algo desorientado, sonrió por un momento de forma automática y como si recordara viejos hábitos le ofreció compartir la cama. Aunque el colchón era tentador, la chica le sonrió amablemente mientras denegaba su ofrecimiento y se tumbaba en el suelo. Él no pareció muy convencido en hacerla dormir en el suelo mientras él dormía confortablemente en la cama pero, antes de que pudiese protestar, Wilbur le dio la espalda y simuló haberse dormido. Él necesitaba descansar más que ella, y no se iba a morir por dormir en el suelo de madera, era más cálido que el del bosque igualmente.

La mañana no había sido más agradable entre ellos. Cait se había levantado y bajado a desayunar sin decir nada. Zarathos parecía más relajado y cómodo pero seguía sin recordar nada aparte de su nombre. Una vez en el comedor a Wilbur le hizo gracia como los ojos de Zarathos brillaban de deseo viendo pasar las fuentes de comida así que pidió un par de platos bien cargados que el chico devoró con devoción mientras ella se tomaba una taza de café y unas tostadas. Cait frunció el ceño al verla pagar la comida de los dos. Tras eso anunció que se iba a comprar provisiones y que saldrían al mediodía, que hiciesen lo que tuviesen que hacer para encontrar donde vivía Zarathos y que se encontrarían en las murallas.

El resto de la mañana había resultado infructuosa. Por más que pasearon por la ciudad y preguntaran en tabernas y tiendas, nadie parecía conocer a Zarathos. Wilbur preocupada porque éste se desmoralizara se dedicó a distraerle contándole las maravillas de los Clanes Libres y como iban a convertirse en los grandes héroes de la humanidad que aniquilarían los demonios de una vez por todas. Zarathos parecía muy interesado y no paraba de preguntarle cosas sobre ellos cosa que la halagó enormemente. Después de tantos días viajando con alguien tan escéptico como Cait Valzhak era agradable hablar con alguien así de entusiasta.

Y Zarathos no era solo entusiasta con lo que le contaba de los Clanes. Lo era en todo. Parecía maravillado por la ciudad que les rodeaba y no paraba de mirar, escuchar, oler y tocar todo lo que se ponía a su alcance, extasiado. Wilbur suponía que estando amnésico era relativamente normal ese comportamiento, pero había un algo, como una añoranza en su forma de mirar las cosas que le parecía fuera de lugar. Era extraño. Y esos ojos. A la luz del día parecían más castaños que rojos, pero de vez en cuando un reflejo vivo como el fuego la dejaba maravillada. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan vivos como aquellos. Y nunca unos ojos como aquellos la habían repasado con tanta intensidad.

Porque ése era otro tema. A medida que avanzaban las horas, paseando por los callejones de la ciudad, buscando alguna pista de su identidad Zarathos iba cogiendo más y más confianza con ella. Suponía que era normal si era la única persona que conocía prácticamente, pero era un poco demasiado. Primero empezó con las miradas. Luego con las bromas. A continuación con el contacto físico. Cualquier excusa era buena para tocarle el brazo, cogerle la mano, pasarle un brazo por los hombros… No es que le molestara especialmente, pero hacía mucho que nadie buscaba tanto el contacto con ella. En el fondo se sentía halagada. Siempre era agradable que alguien mostrase interés de forma tan abierta en una misma. Entre eso y la fascinación por los Clanes Libres el chico empezaba a caerle francamente bien.

– Debo decir que de toda la gente que podría haberme salvado de esos sectarios no se me ocurre nadie mejor que tú. –empezó halagadoramente Zarathos– Fuerte, valiente, preciosa… ¡Y todo lo que me cuentas de los Clanes Libres me tiene alucinado! Quería preguntarte… visto que no parece que vayamos a encontrar ninguna pista sobre mi pasado… ¿Puedo acompañaros a Saillune para unirme a los Clanes en vuestra lucha contra los demonios?

Wilbur paró de andar y le miró sorprendida. Si evaluaba la situación con frialdad, lo que decía Zarathos tenía sentido. Llevaban horas andando y preguntando y no habían conseguido ni una sola pista. No sabían de donde habían sacado a los sacrificios, podían venir de cualquier parte. Y si el chico estaba interesado en enrolarse y luchar con ellos por un mundo mejor, ¿quién era ella para negárselo?

–¡Por supuesto! –la chica sonrió de oreja a oreja y le estrechó la mano con fuerza– ¡Bienvenido a los Clanes Libres!

Tras unos minutos andando llegaron a la puerta sur de la ciudad, cerca del templo de Rangort –éste parecía algo agitado, probablemente a causa del descubrimiento del ritual de la noche anterior, la ciudad iba llena de rumores sobre ello–. Cait y Akira ya se encontraban allí cargados con una bolsa de cuero viejo llena de víveres. El chico al verlos llegar juntos arrugo aun más el ceño.

–¿Se puede saber qué hace él aún aquí? –el tono era cualquier cosa menos amistoso– Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, debemos continuar el camino.

–Y no os haré perder más tiempo querido amigo. –respondió con una sonrisa encantadora Zarathos pasándole un brazo por los hombros– Al no encontrar ninguna pista sobre mi identidad y tras ser cautivado por las historias sobre los Clanes Libres y, ¡cómo evitarlo!, por su preciosa embajadora, le he propuesto unirme a la causa, a lo que ella ha aceptado. Así que podemos irnos cuando queráis.

Cait le miró por un momento con la boca abierta y seguidamente la miró a ella volviendo a fruncir el ceño. A continuación se deshizo del brazo del chico y le cargó con la bolsa de provisiones. Sin apenas mover los labios murmuró un "acompáñame un momento" mientras arrastraba por el brazo a Wilbur unos metros más adelante.

–¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?! –Cait parecía furioso- El chico te dice cuatro halagos sobre tus preciados Clanes Libres y te tira la caña descaradamente y tu caes a cuatro patas como una tonta.

Wilbur dejó escapar un chillido de indignación

–¿¡Y quien eres tu para decirme eso?! Es agradable por una vez que alguien se entusiasme en la causa a la que dedico mi vida ¿sabes?

–¡No sabes nada de él! ¡No le conoces! ¿Cómo le ofreces unirse a los Clanes? ¡¿Cómo vas a dormir a su lado tan tranquilamente!?

–¡Tampoco te conocía a ti y te lo ofrecí! ¡Y poco después de que nos amenazáramos mutuamente con nuestras armas compartí mis mantas contigo! –Wilbur le clavó un dedo acusador en el pecho.

Cait pareció perplejo por unos instantes pero volvió a su ceño fruncido y su actitud seria rápidamente.

–No se como has sobrevivido tantos años… Eres una inconsciente.

Dicho eso se giró, le dirigió una larga mirada a Zarathos que comía una manzana de la bolsa con toda la felicidad del mundo y se plantó en la puerta de la ciudad con los brazos cruzados esperando a que empezaran a andar. Iba a ser un trayecto muy largo.


	12. 11

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Reino de Ralteague. No muy lejos de la frontera]**

Llevaban un par de días de viaje y ya no quedaba mucho para cruzar la frontera entre Ralteague y Saillune. Según Wilbur, una vez cruzada ésta, en cualquier puesto fronterizo le sería fácil conseguir dos o tres caballos. Como ella misma no paraba de vanagloriarse, Wilbur era un alto cargo de los Clanes Libres, y éstos tenían bastante importancia en las tierras del príncipe Philionel. Así que un cierto estatus le venía implícito en el puesto.

Un caballo sería un gran avance, la verdad. El tiempo parecía seguir el humor de Cait desde que habían salido de Sellentia: una llovizna perpetúa les caía encima calándolos hasta los huesos y sin dejarles ni un momento de tregua. El pelo se le apelmazaba en la cara, húmedo, y la capucha no le servía de gran cosa pues no paraba de soplar de cara un viento insistente. Wilbur y Akira no parecían estar pasándolo mucho mejor.

En cambio, aquel tipo, Zarathos… parecía que no había visto llover en su vida. Ni siquiera intentaba cubrirse. Dejaba que las gotas discurrieran por su cara con una sonrisa, como si la lluvia fuera un regalo de los mismos dioses. Y no parecía ser lo único de lo que disfrutaba. Era como si estuviese viviéndolo todo por primera vez. Nunca había visto de cerca un caso de amnesia, pero siempre hubiese imaginado una actitud más confusa. No esa expresión de gozo constante, como si hubiese estado en la cárcel y acabara de salir.

-¡Busquemos refugio en esos árboles! – exclamó Wilbur tras horas de caminar sin descanso intentando hacerse oír ante el rugido del viento.

-¡Como desee mi dama! – respondió aquel idiota haciendo una reverencia. Cait lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si le llevase todo el esfuerzo del mundo no darle una patada en el culo.

Aparte de su mirada, Cait no dijo nada más. Llevaba sin hablar básicamente desde que salieron de Sellentia, tan sólo lo mínimo e indispensable. Cuando caminaban solía ir unos cuantos pasos por delante, ignorándolos deliberadamente. Cuando comían, lo solía hacer más apartado y mirando hacia otra parte. Akira el pobre no sabía ya que hacer para restaurar un mínimo de convivencia.

Ya no sabía si era el hecho de que Wilbur hubiese aceptado tan felizmente a un total y completo desconocido, o el hecho de que éste fuera tan… tan idiota y que ella pareciese encantada de la vida con él. Todo ese rollo de fingir interés por los Clanes Libres le sacaba de quicio, porque obviamente tanto entusiasmo debía de ser puro teatro. Y esas confianzas que se tomaba con ella también le ponían de los nervios, porque vamos, si había algo que no recordaba con total seguridad era el concepto de "espacio personal". El caso es que Wilbur no parecía mostrar demasiado rechazo. De hecho no mostraba ningún rechazo en absoluto. Y encima tenía que quedar él como el raro, como si la actitud de ellos fuera de lo más normal y nada reprochable. Mandaba narices.

El caso es que no sólo con ella se tomaba confianzas. Con él lo intentaba. Era obvio que quería ganárselo también, los dioses sabían con qué propósito. Porque él lo tenía claro: Zarathos no era de fiar.

De repente un brazo le rodeó el cuello, lo cual le hizo dar un respingo.

-Vamos, mi buen amigo. – dijo con su jocosa voz que más bien parecía un ronroneo - Descansemos un rato, ¿qué te parece?

¿Era necesario que fuera tan teatral hasta para hablar? ¿Y era necesario que se pusiera tan cerca? Esos ojos rojizos lo miraban con intensidad mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su pelo y cruzaban su cara. Su mirada conseguía ponerlo nervioso al instante.

-Me parece que yo no soy tu buen amigo.-replicó él zafándose de su brazo y echando a andar al lugar elegido para descansar.

-Tu compañero no parece de muy buen humor últimamente – oyó que le decía a Wilbur detrás.

Wilbur no contestó y siguió andando detrás de él. Se sentaron al abrigo de unos árboles lo suficientemente tupidos como para que frenaran la llovizna considerablemente. Cait se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol y se ajustó la capucha para que ni siquiera se le vieran los ojos. Akira se subió inmediatamente a su regazo, intentando encontrar algo de calor corporal. Tenía el pelaje mojado y una expresión triste. No le gustaba esa lluvia constante y por descontado, no le gustaba el ambiente que había en el grupo.

Ellos se sentaron un poco más apartados. Ya ni se molestaban en intentar encender una hoguera: la madera estaba tan mojada que era imposible. Y mantener un hechizo de fuego tanto tiempo seguido acababa siendo extenuante, así que Wilbur se arrebujó más en su capa y trató de generar calor frotándose las manos y los brazos enérgicamente.

-¿Quieres que compartamos la capa, preciosa? Seguro que es más fácil calentarnos así. – dijo melosamente con un guiño.

-Bueno. – Wilbur se encogió de hombros y le sonrío levemente.

-¿Cuánto dices que tardaremos en cruzar la frontera? – preguntó éste una vez dentro de su capa – La verdad es que un caballo se agradecería.

-No queda mucho, mañana a mediodía ya deberíamos estar.

-¡Perfecto! Si nos dan sólo dos caballos ya sabes que no tengo ningún problema en compartirlo contigo, ¿eh?

-Tranquilo, nos darán tres si se lo pido. – aseguró ella sin perder la sonrisa.

-¡Hay que ver lo importante qué eres siendo tan joven! ¡Llegarás lejos, de eso no hay duda!

Cait puso los ojos en blanco aunque ni siquiera se le veían cubiertos por la capucha. De verdad, le sacaba de sus casillas que fuera tan lisonjero. Wilbur le río la gracia para variar.

Tras un rato en silencio, Zarathos se levantó repentinamente.

-¡Ay, mis queridos amigos! Me excuso un minuto. La llamada de la naturaleza y esas cosas. – dijo volviendo a guiñar el ojo.

Cuando desapareció el silencio pareció tomar forma corpórea, flotando denso e incómodo entre ellos dos.

-¿Vamos a estar así hasta que lleguemos a Saillune? – le reprochó ella.

-Qué más te da, si ya tienes a alguien que te de conversación constantemente.

-Oh, por favor, déjalo ya de una vez. ¿No ves que es un buen chico? Acéptalo de una vez y acabemos con esto.

-No, no lo veo. Eso lo asumes tú porque no para de adularte. Pero yo no me fío.

-¡¿Y por qué debería haberme fiado de ti en su momento?!

-Tú sabrás, eso fue cosa tuya. Yo no desconfío de mí mismo, como puedes imaginar. Y acepté viajar contigo porque eres parte de lo que iba buscando en mi viaje.

-Si hubiese desconfiado de ti eso te hubiese perjudicado. No habrías viajado tan rápido y yendo de mi parte, si el señor decide de una maldita vez alistarse, puedes optar a más ventajas que un recluta raso. – repuso ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Y muy agradecido que estoy, pero eso no quiere decir que acepte al idio…

Un súbito sonido le hizo parar de hablar. Un sonido que no debería haber estado ahí. Justo detrás de él. Se levantó de inmediato y se giró, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un puño con una fuerza descomunal se encontró con su cara y lo lanzó al suelo. Oyó a Wilbur gritar algo, y a Akira levantarse y ponerse a rugir. Cuando pudo medio incorporarse, notó la boca llena de sangre y tuvo que escupir.

-Vaya, vaya, Wilbur Grey… - dijo una voz siseante como una serpiente. – Por fin te encontramos.

-M-ma… mazoku. – gimió Cait levantándose por fin. El golpe le había dejado muy aturdido y el labio no paraba de sangrar – Es un mazoku…

-Dracco… - susurró Wilbur en shock.

Un joven en apariencia, con rasgos orientales y unos ojos rasgados que miraban sin ninguna clase de piedad se encontraba delante de ellos. Vestía un traje de sedas rojas y negras, con un dibujo estampado de un dragón que lo cubría de arriba y abajo. Pero era obvio que no era un humano normal y corriente como intentaba simular su aspecto. Emanaba poder demoniaco de todo su ser, impregnándolo todo de energía maligna. Y no estaba solo. Un grupo de mercenarios con armadura de acero y armados hasta los dientes los miraban de forma socarrona.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Cómo me has encontrado?! – exclamó sacando la espada de su vaina y preparada para atacar.

-Tranquila, ya habrá tiempo para las respuestas. – dijo tranquilamente con una maléfica sonrisa.

Todo fue muy rápido. El mazoku hizo un pase de manos sorprendentemente rápido y en el suelo que pisaban se dibujó un círculo con líneas de energía roja carmesí. Fue como sentir un millón de agujas clavándose a la vez en el cuerpo. Se oyó gritar, pero fue de una forma tan intensa que parecía que no fuera su propia voz.

Cuando acabó la tortura, cayeron de rodillas, debilitados y prácticamente fuera de combate. Wilbur había dejado caer su espada y Akira yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Fue entonces cuando lo vio detrás de sus enemigos: la cara de Zarathos, visiblemente afectada, observándolo todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Cruzaron la mirada por un instante, y luego… desapareció. Sin más.

Cait apretó los puños sintiendo la rabia fluir por todo su ser. No podía dejar que esto acabara así. Intentó levantarse mientras una energía con una luz blanca cegadora comenzaba a formarse en sus manos y miró a los ojos a aquel ser que sonreía malignamente como si toda la escena le supusiera muy divertida.

-¡Lanza de Elmek…! – no pudo terminar el hechizo porque otro golpe por la espalda le hizo volver al suelo. El intento provocó una gran risotada entre los mercenarios.

- ¿A éste podemos matarlo, señor? – dijo uno de ellos levantándolo.

-Claro, sólo la necesitamos e ella.

-¡No! ¡No! – gritó Wilbur con una voz desgarradora, a la vez que también estaba siendo inmovilizada por uno de los mercenarios - ¡Dejadlo! ¡Cogedme a mí si queréis pero dejadlo a él!

La vio intentando zafarse mientras la sangre manaba de su frente y caía densa hasta sus ojos. El mundo comenzó a hacerse más borroso cada vez.

-No, pensándolo bien… mejor dejadlo vivo. Puede que nos sea útil al fin y al cabo. – lo oyó decir.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de recibir otro golpe en la cabeza y perder la consciencia.


	13. 12

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Reino de Ralteague. No muy lejos de la frontera]**

Creía que no habían ido muy lejos, aunque realmente no podía asegurarlo. Recordaba el camino de forma confusa. Maniatada, con un dolor punzante en las sienes tras el hechizo de Dracco y en medio de las mofas de los mercenarios que lo acompañaban. Un hombretón que al menos medía dos metros había llevado a Cait bajo el brazo como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Gracias a los dioses el mazoku no había dedicado ni un segundo de su tiempo al pequeño Akira y este había quedado, inconsciente, medio oculto tras unos arbustos.

El castillo había aparecido de la nada en medio de la espesura. Apenas si se lo podía seguir llamando por ese nombre. Las paredes medio derrumbadas se levantaban aquí y allá entre la vegetación creando extrañas ilusiones. Un torreón aún mantenía su precario equilibrio encima de lo que parecía la construcción principal la mitad de la cual había perdido el techo en algún derrumbe.

Cuando la dejaron parar Wilbur cayó de rodillas, mareada. El punzante dolor no desaparecía y le provocaba nauseas. El mercenario que había cargado con su amigo lo tiró a su lado sin ninguna contemplación. También le habían atado las manos a la espalda. Los mercenarios parecieron dispersarse un poco encendiendo fuego y preparándose algo de comer mientras el mazoku llenaba un cubo de agua del pozo que ocupaba el centro de lo que anteriormente debió ser el patio de armas.

– Bueno, no ha estado mal, ¿qué han sido, cuatro semanas? –comentó casualmente acercándose a sus prisioneros cargando con el cubo.

Wilbur no respondió. Tenía bastante claro qué podía querer Dracco de ella y la situación pintaba bastante desesperada. El mazoku sonrió fríamente al llegar a su lado y sin mirarle vació el cubo en la cabeza del joven mago despertándole.

– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? –Cait parecía bastante confundido, sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente al detectar la energía demoníaca que lo impregnaba todo y recordar lo sucedido, se removió por un momento intentando soltar sus ataduras comprobando que era inútil.

– Cómo decía, cuatro semanas desde que escapaste. – Dracco tiró el cubo a sus pies y se sentó en un trozo de muro frente a ellos mirándoles fijamente – Y casi dos años entre nuestras filas. Nada mal, la verdad es que nuestra señora Xellas está bastante enojada. No le gusta que la dejen en ridículo, ¿sabes?

– Lo supongo. – respondió escuetamente Wilbur observando a Cait de reojo. Éste la miraba sin comprender.

– Oh, él no lo sabe, vaya. –el demonio esbozó una sonrisa recostándose en el muro– Tu querida amiga simuló ser contratada como mercenaria para las tropas del Metallium Imperiae. Y aún me pregunto cómo, consiguió que el mismísimo sacerdote de Xellass Metallium, Tonizard, la tomara como su discípula. Casi dos años pasó espiándonos, pero te aseguro que no hubiese salido viva de Wolf's Pack si el maldito Lord Graywords no hubiese considerado que viva "equilibraba la balanza" mejor que muerta.

– Veo que el Guardián del Equilibrio hace amigos allá donde va… –respondió quedamente Cait sentándose y dirigiendo a su compañera de viaje una larga mirada especulativa.

– Ni que lo digas. –Draco hablaba con total tranquilidad, como si estuviesen conversando alrededor de una mesa de té con pastas– Pero claro ahora llegamos al punto desagradable. Mi señora requiere sangre, por supuesto. Pero también quiere saber exactamente qué conocen los Clanes Libres sobre las fuerzas del Metallium Imperiae y, ya que estamos, equilibrar un poco las cosas… y que nos informes de los efectivos de los Clanes.

Wilbur apretó los labios firmemente y le miró sin soltar prenda. Un par de mercenarios se habían acercado a observar la conversación con sonrisas burlonas. Dracco suspiró.

– Pues será por las malas. Tanta devoción no es buena Grey.

El mazoku se levantó resueltamente y se acercó a la chica. Con un movimiento extrañamente suave le apartó la larga melena de los hombros y le apoyó una mano desnuda directamente en la piel bajo la capa. Apenas si murmuró las palabras cuando una descarga eléctrica sacudió el cuerpo de la chica. El grito salió involuntariamente e hizo elevar el vuelo a varios cuervos que graznaron indignados. Cait intentó interponerse pero uno de los mercenarios le agarró con fuerza impidiéndole todo movimiento. Al cabo de lo que pareció mucho más tiempo de el que debió ser, el mazoku finalizó el hechizo pero mantuvo la mano en su hombro evitando que ésta cayera desplomada al suelo.

– Y bien ¿Qué saben los Clanes exactamente? –preguntó, una vez más, con voz queda.

– No pienso decirte nada… –la voz le salió atragantada y apenas audible, pero aún así se notaba determinación en ella– Tendrás que matarme.

– Lo suponía. –Dracco se apartó de Wilbur de forma que ésta se desplomó en el suelo– Y, querida, no puedo matarte, ese placer se lo ha reservado Xellas en persona. Te has vuelto una personita muy importante ¿eh? Pero en cambio a él… ¿Quién me lo impide?

–No, espera… –la voz le salió a borbotones mientras el demonio se acercaba a su amigo. Con suavidad le desabrochó el cuello de la túnica y le rodeó la garganta con la mano. La descarga fue inmediata.

El mercenario se había alejado de Cait en previsión de lo que iba a pasar e inmovilizó a la chica contra el suelo mientras ésta se removía desesperadamente. La descarga duró mucho más que la que le había provisto a ella y los gritos iniciales del mago se convirtieron gradualmente en sonidos inarticulados que escapaban entre sus mandíbulas apretadas. Una vez más la descarga paró tan súbitamente como había empezado y el demonio dejó caer el cuerpo exhausto de Cait al suelo donde quedó inmóvil. El mercenario obligó a Wilbur a ponerse de rodillas y Dracco se le acercó una vez más.

– ¿Y bien? –la sonrisa había desaparecido y sus pupilas violetas brillaron con fuerza entre esos parpados rasgados.

Wilbur titubeó mirando el cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Que les contara qué información había traspasado a los Clanes no sería tan grave. Podían llegar a deducirlo por si mismos. Pero si empezaba por ahí no tardaría en acabar contando algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida, por breve que ésta fuera. Apretó los dientes y le miró desafiante intentando evitar que las lágrimas siguieran resbalando por su cara.

– Muy bien entonces. –el demonio volvió a esbozar su taimada sonrisa– Me pregunto cuanto rato más podrá aguantar tu amigo, creo que el máximo que un humano ha sobrevivido a este hechizo han sido un par de minutos. A lo mejor consigue un nuevo récord.

Esta vez la descarga fue brutal. El mazoku levantó el cuerpo inerte por el cuello como si éste no pesara nada. Las piernas de chico empezaron a convulsionar y se le desencajó la mandíbula. Wilbur no podía apartar los ojos de su compañero mientras la vida se escapaba de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas resbalaban sin control alguno por sus mejillas y se escucho gritar sin siquiera ser consciente de haber llegado a una decisión.

–¡BASTA! ¡Basta, he dicho! –el demonio paró la descarga pero no soltó el maltrecho cuerpo de Cait– ¡Todo! ¡Lo saben todo! ¡Conocen todo el organigrama del Metallium Imperiae, conocen todas vuestras bases, las entradas y salidas, saben de que armamento disponéis y han visto los planos del Battle Palace 2 que Tonizard está construyendo! ¡Todo! ¡Suéltale!

Dracco dejó caer el cuerpo de Cait dejando escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Wilbur consiguió zafarse de las manos del mercenario y aun maniatada se interpuso entre el demonio y su compañero. Cait respiraba, pero con dificultad y aunque parecía consciente tenía la mirada fija al infinito.

–Así me gusta. Tomémonos un descanso o tu amigo no sobrevivirá a la siguiente ronda. Seguiremos profundizando. –dicho eso el demonio se giró y se dirigió a un extremo del campamento.

Uno de los mercenarios obligó a Wilbur a tumbarse junto a Cait y unió sus ataduras con un movimiento experto. Wilbur empezó a observar su alrededor con desesperación. Tenían que salir de ahí como fuera, pero no conseguía que se le ocurriera nada. El de los planes brillantes siempre había sido Kishpah, a ella se le daba bien observar y sacar información a la gente sin que ésta se diera cuenta, pero nunca había destacado por sus capacidades estratégicas. El grupo de mercenarios era, al menos, de quince, eso sin contar a Dracco Metallium. Uno no llegaba a lugarteniente de Zeros, general de Xellas Metallium, fácilmente y por lo tanto ya de por si era un adversario formidable.

Las nubes habían despejado un poco y los últimos rayos de sol iban desapareciendo de forma progresiva, ya casi era noche cerrada. A su lado Cait se removió un poco. Wilbur no podía verle la cara pero oyó su voz, rasposa y rota.

– Así que espía ¿eh? Empiezo a entender cierta cosas.

– ¿Cómo estas? –la chica tuvo que morderse el labio para no romper a llorar una vez más al oírle bromear en una situación como esa– Lo siento mucho. No pensaba… Por supuesto sabíamos que intentarían capturarme, pero con Kishpah nunca creímos que se adentrarían tanto en territorio humano, dioses, es culpa mía, lo siento tanto….

– Shhh… Calma. –murmuró– Estamos muy jodidos. Pero aún no estamos muertos.

– Ese es el espíritu. –el susurro, tan cerca de ellos, les tomó por sorpresa y estuvieron a punto de chillar del susto. La voz provenía de detrás de una pared medio en ruinas a su espalda. Había sido muy suave, pero no cabía duda: era Zarathos– Tengo vuestras armas, os sacaremos de aquí, no sufráis, el espectáculo está a punto de empezar.

Antes de que les diera tiempo a asimilar sus palabras un rugido rompió el silencio del bosque. Los mercenarios cogieron sus armas rápidamente sin saber muy bien qué buscar cuando bolas de fuego empezaron a caer del cielo aleatoriamente sembrando el caos e impactando en varios de ellos. Los hombres corrían arriba y abajo intentando salvar sus pocas pertenencias mientras a su alrededor sus compañeros caían como moscas. El mazoku permaneció inmóvil, observando el cielo como esperando algo. La distracción estaba servida. Antes que se dieran cuenta Zarathos se agazapó a su lado, cortó sus ataduras y les entregó sus armas.

– ¿Podéis moveros? –el chico parecía preocupado, Wilbur asintió lista para levantarse.

– Yo creo que necesitaré ayuda…. –murmuró Cait aferrándose con fuerza a su arco.

– Cuenta conmigo compañero.– Zarathos agarró a Cait y le levantó. – Por aquí, hay un paso entre las ruinas que lleva al bosque.

En ese preciso instante Dracco disparó un rayo al aire iluminando, de golpe, a Akira en su forma adulta que lo esquivó por poco. Algunos mercenarios se percataron de su fuga con la súbita luz y abandonaron los incendios corriendo en su dirección.

–Zarathos, llévatelo. –éste pareció querer protestar pero ella no le dejo– Soy la única a la que no matarán de momento, los frenaré y os seguiré. Saca a Cait de aquí. ¡Corred!

Tras un segundo de duda en el que Cait empezó a protestar Zarathos se giró y empezó a correr llevándose casi a rastras al joven mago. Cuatro mercenarios se acercaban con decisión. Dudaba que solo con la espada pudiese con ellos. Mientras la desenvainaba dejó que la magia fluyera dentro suyo. Como siempre la adrenalina la ayudó a dominar un poder que, de otra forma, le resultaba incontrolable.

-¡Bola de fuego!

La primera bola tumbó al mercenario más cercano mientras con la espada frenaba el ataque del segundo. No tenía tiempo para perder así que tal como paró su segunda estocada le disparó una bola directa al estomago que le hizo salir propulsado hacia atrás llevándose por el camino a otro mercenario. Sólo quedaba uno y podría huir. El último era el hombretón que había cargado con Cait. Sin pararse a pensar la chica levitó por encima de su cabeza y le atizó con toda su fuerza en el cogote. El hombre trastabilló por unos segundos y cayó tan largo como era. Wilbur aterrizó satisfecha y se giró en dirección al paso para empezar a huir.

–¿Te marchas ya? ¿Tan pronto? –Dracco se interponía en su camino esbozando una de sus sonrisas– Quédate un poco más querida, aún tenemos tantas cosas de las que charlar…

A Wilbur se le heló la sangre y embistió al demonio sin meditar ni por un segundo. Dracco la esquivó con facilidad a lo que la chica lanzó otra estocada acompañada de una bola de fuego que el mazoku evitó sin apenas esfuerzo. La chica disparó otra bola de fuego directa a su cabeza que el demonio volvió a esquivar pero Wilbur previó el movimiento de evasión y cambió súbitamente la dirección de su estocada atravesando el pecho del mazoku con un sonido sordo. Dracco quedó paralizado por un momento mientras la chica respiraba con dificultad. Súbitamente la mano del demonio le apresó la garganta con fuerza.

–¿Crees que tú, simple humana, con tu espada de juguete puedes hacerme algún daño? –la sonrisa volvió a sus labios mientras apretaba la garganta de la chica con más intensidad.

–¡Flecha de Elmekia!– grito una voz desde las alturas.

Una flecha de energía le atravesó el hombro al demonio haciéndole gritar de dolor y soltar a la chica. Wilbur aprovechó la ocasión para arrancar el arma del pecho del mazoku y empezar a correr hacía el paso. Encima del tejado medio derruido se encontraba Cait, sostenido por Zarathos, apuntando con su arco al demonio.

– A lo mejor ella no puede hacerte daño, demonio. –gritó con desprecio– Pero yo si. ¡Flecha de Elmekia!

Otra flecha atravesó el cuerpo del demonio. Tras de si los mercenarios que quedaban en pie empezaban a acercarse mientras que un Akira reconvertido en cachorro volaba hasta posarse en el hombro de Wilbur que corría para salvar su vida. La voz de Zarathos empezó a recitar algún tipo de conjuro mientras la punta de su lanza se iluminaba cada vez con más y más luz, como si de una gran fogata se tratara. Aun desde la distancia Wilbur pudo apreciar como sus ojos resplandecían cada vez más rojos y vivos. De golpe el silencio los rodeó y tras de si las ruinas del castillo estallaron en llamas. Wilbur paró un momento su loca carrera para observar ese mar de fuego y a continuación a sus amigos en lo alto del muro.

– Creo que eso los frenará… –sonrió alegremente Zarathos apretando con más fuerza la cintura de un sorprendido Cait– Aun así queridos amigos… mejor ponemos pies en polvorosa.


	14. 13

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Reino de Ralteague. No muy lejos de la frontera]**

'Plip, plip, plip'.

El sonido de la lluvia lo despertó. Abrió los ojos, sintiéndose desorientado y cansado, muy cansado. La viva luz de una pequeña hoguera contrastaba con la penumbra que lo envolvía todo.

'Plip, plip, plip'.

Unas cuantas gotas resbalaban por la abertura que daba al exterior. Caían más lentas que la propia lluvia e iban a morir en un pequeño charco que se iba acumulando en el suelo de… ¿dónde estaban? ¿una cueva? Sí, debía de ser una cueva el lugar en el que se encontraban, pensó Cait intentando poner en orden su cabeza.

Estaba recostado sobre una pared de roca lisa y con una manta sobre los hombros. Supuso que alguien se la debió de poner en algún momento porque lo último que recuerda es estar huyendo con la ayuda de Zarathos, y con Wilbur y Akira al lado. Y un mar de fuego detrás de ellos.

-¿Ya te has despertado? – dijo una voz cerca de él.

Zarathos estaba en un rincón de aquella cueva y lo miraba con esos ojos rojos tan enigmáticos.

-Mmh, sí. – gruñó Cait, cambiando de postura. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido. - ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste a media huida. ¡Afortunadamente para ti poseo una gran fuerza y pude cargar contigo hasta aquí! – respondió guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo.

Cait desvío la mirada, turbado. Aunque no sabía si lo que le turbaba más era su mirada o el hecho de haberse mostrado tan débil como para desmayarse. Se quedó un rato en silencio contemplando las llamas danzar en la hoguera. Una pregunta se arremolinaba en el hilo de sus pensamientos y al final consiguió salir a la luz:

-¿Por qué volviste?

Zarathos no respondió inmediatamente pero su sonrisa no cambió.

-¿Cómo no iba a volver para ayudar a mis queridos amigos?

-Pudiste habernos ayudado desde un principio. Cuando nos atacaron.

-¿Para que nos mataran a los tres? – dijo sin inmutarse ante la acusación, ladeando la cabeza y sin alterar ni un ápice esa mirada felina – Preferí… aguardar. Seguiros a una distancia prudencial y… ver si podía ayudaros de una manera más sigilosa.

Cait volvió a quedarse en silencio, incapaz de replicar nada a tal razonamiento. Volvió a desviar la mirada y la posó en la silueta de Wilbur que montaba guardia a la entrada de la cueva.

Puede que se equivocara con él. No los conocía demasiado y había tomado el riesgo de volver a ayudarlos. Y cualquier propósito oculto que pudiera tener para viajar con ellos, dudaba que fuera tan importante como para arriesgarse a luchar contra un mazoku de alto nivel. Igual era simplemente lo que parecía, un muchacho amnésico con una actitud rimbombante que no tenía nadie más que ellos dos.

Suspiró y acarició a Akira que dormía hecho un ovillo a su lado. El pequeño tigre estaba soñando y una de sus patitas se movía de vez en cuando.

-Ese hechizo que hiciste… Todo ese fuego… - dijo de repente cuando ese momento pasó por su cabeza, sabía que había algo que seguía rechinándole – Eso no era magia shamanística, era magia negra. – añadió mirándole a los ojos - ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

Seguramente había sido su imaginación y la poca iluminación que había, pero por un instante casi inapreciable le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa antes de que su expresión se tornara dramática como cuando el tema de la amnesia salía a relucir.

-¡Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo! – dijo con voz lastimera – No hay forma de recordar nada de mi anterior vida, querido amigo. Pero no sé… ese hechizo, fue como si lo supiera de toda la vida. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para impedir que nos siguieran y actúe por instinto. – se encogió de hombros.

Cait lo miró ceñudo. Ese tipo de magia negra no lo había visto nunca, aunque él no se había especializado en ese tema. En cualquier Gremio de Hechiceros hay una sección de la biblioteca dedicada a ese tipo de magia, en algunas ciudades se le da más importancia, en otras la selección de libros es más bien insulsa y poco útil. ¿Podía ser que aquel chico fuera un compañero de profesión y hubiese pertenecido a algún gremio? De Sellentia no podía ser, porque pasaron por el gremio de la ciudad también y nadie parecía conocerlo. Pero igual de alguna otra ciudad…

Había otra cosa que le escamaba. Ese hechizo era de alto nivel por la cantidad de poder mágico que había emanado. Y para lanzar un hechizo así no puedes ser un mago del montón. La capacidad mágica de Zarathos debía de ser considerablemente elevada. ¿Quién era aquel chico y qué más sabía hacer?

Aun así, por muchas sospechas que le generara el tema, era innegable el hecho de que los había ayudado. Y no ante unos simples ladrones, sino ante un demonio de los grandes. Y bueno… alguien que lucha contra los demonios no podía ser del todo malo.

Al final tuvo que ceder y dejar aparcadas sus sospechas. Seguiría con la teoría de que era un mago extraviado, por lo menos era bastante coherente.

-Gracias… - murmuró en voz baja, sin mirarlo directamente. – Por venir ayudarnos. Y por recoger a Akira.

La expresión de Zarathos mostró primero sorpresa pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a la típica sonrisa, aunque esta vez parecía más cálida de lo habitual.

-No hay de qué, compañero. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no?

Cait se permitió sonreírle levemente.

-Deberías dormir. Si está montando guardia ella, deberías aprovechar. – le sugirió, aunque supuso que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían llegado porque seguía siendo noche cerrada.

-No te preocupes, sobretodo eres tú el que necesita descanso. – repuso el joven de ojos rojos, y se acercó gateando despacio. – Tienes unas heridas muy feas…

Una vez delante le levantó el pelo de los ojos y le observó la herida que tenía en la frente. Estaba tan cerca que veía cada ligera variación de color en esos ojos rojos.

-Deberíamos limpiar ese corte. ¿Tienes algún vendaje en tu bolsa? – Cait asintió – Como ves recogí las cosas del campamento y las guardé en este sitio antes de ir a por vosotros. Soy un chico eficiente en muchos aspectos. – volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Cait, como siempre, no sabía cómo reaccionar a tanta cercanía en su espacio vital, pero estaba tan cansado que se dejó hacer sin protestar. Zarathos lavó la herida con delicadeza y luego le vendó la frente con una soltura que nunca hubiese atribuido a una persona como él.

Una vez terminó sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuello. Le desabrochó el cuello de la camisa un poco más y se lo observó con gesto crítico.

-Tienes marcas en el cuello, de dónde te cogió… - sus dedos le rozaron levemente con suavidad, pero aun así el simple contacto le hizo fruncir el ceño en señal de dolor. – Te duele mucho, ¿no? Cuando lleguemos a Saillune haremos que te lo mire alguien, ¿vale? – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Cait abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir nada, se conformó con asentir. Seguía poniéndolo muy nervioso ese chico. Que le diera una fugaz caricia en la barbilla antes de separarse y volver a su sitio no contribuyó a tranquilizarle. Carraspeó intentando disimular su turbación y miró hacia otro lado.

Su mirada se posó sobre Wilbur que seguía de espaldas a ellos. Seguramente había oído toda la conversación pero algo le decía que prefería seguir de espaldas y no tener que participar. Se levantó a duras penas y estiró los músculos para desentumecerlos. Sentía el cuerpo aún agarrotado, seguramente producto de la tortura a la que lo habían sometido. Intentó caminar lentamente hacia la abertura, apoyándose en la pared. Zarathos hizo un amago de levantarse para ayudarlo pero le hizo una seña diciéndole que prefería hacerlo él mismo. No le gustaba sentirse así de débil y dependiente.

-¿Alguna novedad, señorita espía? – preguntó una vez llegó a la salida de la cueva, dónde se sentaba Wilbur. No la miraba por si así le resultaba más fácil así que tenía la vista fija en el paisaje lluvioso que tenía delante.

-No, la verdad es que no. – repuso con una sonrisa que parecía algo triste - ¿Cómo estás?

-Dolorido. – se encogió de hombros – Pero bueno, mañana será otro día.

-Oye… - comenzó – Siento mucho todo esto que…

-Olvídalo –la cortó. – No ha sido tu culpa.

-Pero si…

-Estamos en guerra con los demonios, y eso no es cualquier tontería. Ataques como éste seguirán sucediendo. –dijo él tajante. – Pero si quieres compensarme por algo, me encantaría conversar largo y tendido sobre lo que aprendiste de los demonios todo este tiempo. Cuando lleguemos a Saillune si quieres.

-Para que te confíe esa información sabes que tendrás que alistarte con los Clanes Libres, ¿no? – dijo con algo de burla en la voz.

-Bueno, supongo que si la misma Xellas Metallium quiere matarte personalmente es que les suponéis una amenaza, por mínima que sea. Parece que al fin y al cabo no tendrás problemas para convencerme.

Wilbur sonrío, ésta vez más animada.

-Te tomo la palabra, entonces. – añadió.

-Tómala, tómala… En fin, será mejor que me acueste. Me gustaría andar mañana sin tener que apoyarme en nadie.

-Descansa.

Cait asintió y caminó de nuevo hacia la hoguera, al lado de Akira. Zarathos se había acostado también y parecía intentar dormir. Él siguió su ejemplo y se acomodó como pudo mientras todo su cuerpo parecía quejarse de tanto esfuerzo seguido. Se cubrió con la manta y cerró los ojos. Lo único que se oía era la lluvia en el exterior y el crepitar de las llamas. Y el "plip, plip, plip" de las gotas que resbalaban por la abertura de la cueva hasta ese pequeño charco en el suelo.

No tardó en quedarse profundamente dormido.


	15. 14

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Reino de Saillune. Puesto fronterizo]**

Les había llevado dos días enteros llegar al puesto fronterizo al que se dirigían. A un ritmo normal les habría llevado un día solo probablemente, si es que llegaba. Pero el estado físico de Cait no permitía un avance muy rápido. Su amor propio, además, no les permitía echarle una mano. No es que Wilbur estuviese en la mejor de las condiciones tampoco, la batalla le había dejado abundantes cardenales y zonas del cuerpo doloridas que ni sabía que podían estarlo. Pero ni punto de comparación en cómo había quedado su amigo. Especialmente la herida del cuello tenía un aspecto bastante feo, y aunque él insistía que apenas le molestaba no podía esperar a llegar a Saillune para que alguien se la mirara.

El avance, además, no era rápido por un motivo extra. Prudencia. No sabían que había sido de Dracco y sus secuaces. Aunque era más que probable que los mercenarios hubiesen muerto en la lluvia de fuego que Zaras provocó, Dracco era harina de otro costal. Y, aunque no vieron señal alguna de presencia demoníaca en esos dos días, no estaba de más prevenir y evitar las carreteras principales, cosa que les había retrasado aún más.

Al menos ese terrible incidente había tenido consecuencias positivas: les había unido. Wilbur no podía evitar agradecer con toda su alma la suerte de haber encontrado a Zarathos por el camino. Si no hubiese sido por él ambos estarían muertos tras largas horas de tortura e interrogatorio. Si ya antes del incidente le había caído bien, ahora le apreciaba profundamente aun su forma de hablar rimbombante y su tendencia a propasarse. Cait también parecía haber aparcado sus reservas y desconfianzas, y aunque aún se lo veía incomodo de vez en cuando con las confianzas que el misterioso chico se tomaba con ambos parecía aceptarle. Akira, como siempre, era un encanto.

Zarathos seguía siendo un misterio, con sus enigmáticos ojos de brillo rojizo y esa sonrisa permanente en la cara. La magia que había mostrado era increíble, y, aunque ella no tenía ni idea de magia, era obvio que no era nada común. Pero no les daba ni una ligera pista de donde había salido su misterioso acompañante. El chico, pese a todo, no parecía especialmente preocupado por ello y vivía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de todo lo que le rodeaba y dispuesto constantemente, a bromear, beber y acercárseles lo que le permitían. En general, el ambiente era agradable, distendido y de camaradería, cosa que a Wilbur le maravillaba después de tanto tiempo entre filas enemigas sin poder relajarse ni confiarse con nadie. Estaba llegando a disfrutarlo sinceramente.

Los dos caballos piafaron mientras hacía que la siguieran hasta la fuente en la que Cait y Zaras se refrescaban. Cait levantó una ceja de forma burlona mientras se secaba el agua que le resbalaba por la cara.

-Así que nos darán tres, ¿eh?-se mofó con una risita- Si al final resultará que no eres tan importante como nos quieres hacer creer.

-Me gustaría ver que te darían a ti tras dos años de ausencia -bufó simulando enfado Wilbur mientras le tiraba las riendas del caballo negro- Probablemente una patada en el culo.

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Al menos te han dado algo, mis pies ya no me aguantan hoy -murmuró por lo bajo Cait mientras apartaba discretamente la mirada de su compañera mientras esta subía a la montura- ¿Cómo nos repartimos?

-¡Yo voy con Wilbur!-respondió inmediatamente Zarathos sonriendo ampliamente y acercándose a la yegua castaña que la chica montaba- lleva tú los bártulos.

Cait miró por un instante como éste montaba ágilmente detrás de su compañera y frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a guardar el equipaje en las alforjas resoplando por lo bajo.

-Podrías haberme ayudado a cargar el equipaje al menos….

-¿No te encontrabas tan bien?, pues ala, ¡Apáñatelas!- sonrió burlonamente Wilbur haciendo que la yegua se pusiera a trotar alrededor de su amigo, cosa que Zaras aprovecho para agarrarse más a ella.

-Fantástico- Cait subió a su montura mientras Akira revoloteaba de uno al otro- ¡Arre!

Los caballos se pusieron a un trote ligero dirección nordeste siguiendo el camino real. El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de las montañas pero aun así calentaba lo suficiente como para que la brisa nocturna fuera agradable. No tenía mucho sentido desviarse del camino principal, alrededor todo eran campos de cebada y muros de piedra bajos que no ofrecían escondite alguno. Y, aunque iban a seguir haciendo guardias, parecía que al encontrarse ya en las tierras de Saillune se habían relajado un poco. Además, a caballo estaban como mucho a cuatro días de la capital. El aire hizo volar el pelo rubio de Cait y éste se giró en dirección a sus compañeros para ver, súbitamente, como Zarathos aprovechaba un bache en el camino para tomarse demasiadas confianzas con su compañera de montura.

-Uy, perdón. - Sonrió inocentemente al verse atrapado con, nunca mejor dicho, las manos en la masa- Se me ha escapado la mano.

Wilbur se había sonrojado y parecía algo confundida pero no especialmente enfadada. Cait frenó su montura súbitamente y miró a Zaras fjamente.

-Zarathos. Sube detrás de mí. Ya. - No estuvo seguro de si había tomado la decisión más acertada cuando éste le sonrió juguetonamente y le guiño un ojo antes de saltar de un caballo al otro. - Y tú, a ver si te quejas un poco, ¡caramba!

-¿¡Qué!?- Ahora sí que Wilbur se puso cómo un tomate ante la insinuación velada y empezó a trotar mientras le dirigía una mirada turbada - ¡Ni que lo hubiese hecho a posta! ¡Un accidente lo tiene cualquiera!

-¿Un accidente? - El mago la miró atónito poniéndose a su nivel - antes lloverán ranas que qué este hombre te meta mano por accidente.

-Eh, que estoy aquí ¿eh? - Zarathos intervino divertido ante la discusión.

-No hace falta que lo jures. - rebufó incomodo Cait- ¿Es necesario que te pegues tanto?

- Es que tengo miedo a caerme compañero - Sonrió de forma pícara Zaras mientras apretaba con más fuerza a su amigo.

-Tienes más cuento que…¡¿DÓNDE CREES QUE ESTÁS PONIENDO LA MANO?!

El caballo de Cait frenó en seco una vez más, relinchando molesto por las continuas interrupciones. E, inmediatamente, el chico rubio se bajó del caballo rígido como un palo mientras Zaras le guiñaba un ojo sonriendo de forma insinuante. En dos zancadas Cait se plantó al lado de la yegua de Wilbur que había frenado también.

-Con permiso. - Con un movimiento increíblemente ágil por lo maltrecho que tenía el cuerpo, el joven mago montó detrás de su compañera que lo miraba entre divertida y contrariada- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? ¡Vamos, Saillune nos espera! - gruñó con la cara como un tomate.

Wilbur dejó escapar una carcajada que retumbó por los campos haciendo levantar al vuelo a un grupo de gorriones. Zarathos, de mientras, simulaba enfado mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. Finalmente reanudaron la marcha antes que desde el puesto fronterizo se preguntaran que demonios hacían con tantos cambios de montura. Del trote pasaron al galope de forma natural y el paisaje empezó a volar a su alrededor mientras los últimos rayos de luz del día teñían de dorado los campos. La chica de los Clanes Libres sonrió divertida al notar la creciente incomodidad de su compañero de montura. Se le notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a ir de paquete y no sabía dónde o cómo agarrarse. El roce, inevitable, al ir dos personas al galope encima de un solo caballo le hacía luchar entre la necesidad de alejarse unos centímetros de su espalda y el obvio instinto de supervivencia de pegarse a ella como una lapa. Tras varias millas pareció claudicar en que no había más remedio que tener más contacto físico del que estaba acostumbrado y se agarró a su cintura con fuerza.

-¡Tendríamos que ir pensando en donde acampar!- grito por encima del estruendo de los cascos - ¡No nos queda mucha luz!

-¡Lo sé! - respondió Wilbur aminorando el paso- detrás de ese risco hay un pequeño valle donde será más fácil montar guardia si os parece bien… ¿Qué haces?

Cait súbitamente había empezado a tirar con fuerza del cinturón de su compañera intentando desatar algo.

-¡¿Se puede saber en qué momento me has quitado la gema otra vez?!- con una mano mantuvo el equilibrio apretando con fuerza la cintura de su amiga mientras con la otra tiraba de los cordones que ataban la gema al cinturón- ¡Qué manía!

- Te dije que me gustaba - sonrió de forma coqueta la chica - Y yo no tirotearía tan a lo bruto de mi cinturón mientras montamos. Ya sabes que no se me dan bien los aterrizajes.

-Hablando de eso…- el chico rubio acabó de desatar la gema y se la guardó en el bolsillo- siempre he tenido curiosidad… A veces se te ve realmente apurada con la magia y no parece que la uses a no ser que sea indispensable… ¿Dónde aprendiste?

Wilbur giró la cabeza mirando, silenciosa por un instante, para, a continuación, encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que ahora que ya lo sabes ya da igual… -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- En ningún sitio. Bueno, sé la teoría de haber visto a mi madre utilizarla, pero yo nunca tuve ni rastro de magia en mí.

-¿Perdona? - Cait parecía sinceramente confundido- ¿Cómo que no tenías magia?

-No tenía. Nada. Cero. - confirmó mirando fijamente al camino que se extendía delante suyo rodeando el risco- Dracco, el mazoku, comentó que en mi tiempo entre los demonios fui discípula de Tonizard, el Sacerdote, ¿verdad?

-Ahá.

- Pues… hizo algo conmigo. No me preguntes qué porque no tengo ni idea. Solo sé que era necesario para un ritual del que de momento no puedo darte más detalles… - Wilbur parecía algo confusa intentando recordar- La cuestión es que… despertó la magia que había en mí. O eso dijo.

-¿Despertó la magia que había en ti?- su compañero parecía más confuso que ella incluso- No había oído jamás hablar de ello…

-Y nadie me ha enseñado nada así que soy una fantástica maga autodidacta. Lo curioso es que aún no le he pegado fuego a nada, y que por suerte, la adrenalina parece conseguir que controle un poco mejor lo que hago.

-Pe-Pero… ¡Eres un peligro con patas! - Cait parecía seriamente alarmado.

-Hombre, gracias. - Wil le miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Esto no puede ser - pareció tomar una resolución- Está decidido: A partir de hoy mismo cada noche, al acampar, te daré clases.

-¿Clases?¿Contigo de profesor? -Wil no parecía muy emocionada con la idea.

-¿Quieres vencer a los demonios o qué?

Su fuerte resolución pareció, por un momento, hacer refulgir los ojos de la chica mientras los últimos rayos de sol desaparecían. Asintió con determinación aunque con cierto deje nervioso. Jamás había asistido a clases de ningún tipo. Su madre le había enseñado a leer, escribir, a hacer cuentas y a saber vivir del bosque. Todo lo demás se lo habían enseñado las calles de Saillune. Aun así era consciente de la necesidad de mejorar su control sobre la magia. Mientras asimilaba las futuras clases el valle que buscaban apareció ante sus ojos.

-Hora de acampar, chicos.


	16. 15

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Reino de Saillune. Cerca de la ciudad]**

-¿Paramos? – dijo Wilbur de repente frenando el ritmo de su caballo.

-Sí, será lo mejor. – corroboró Zarathos deteniendo el suyo también.

Ya había oscurecido por completo y seguir avanzando se hacía peligroso. Al día siguiente llegarían a Saillune si iban a buen ritmo. Por fin. Parecía tan lejano el día en el que dejó atrás la ciudad de Atlas…

Pero no era momento para ponerse retrospectivo, había mucho que hacer antes de poder descansar. Tal como habían hecho los días anteriores se repartieron las tareas para montar el campamento improvisado, y al cabo de pocos minutos ya estaba todo preparado para dormir y una pequeña hoguera crepitaba alegremente.

Wilbur se fue directa a buscar algo para la cena pero Cait la cogió por la capa, frenándola.

-Antes de cenar, ya sabes lo que toca.

-Nooo… - se quejó ella haciendo un mohín de disgusto. – Quiero cenaaaar…

-¡Vamos! – exclamó arrastrándola hasta un claro mientras Zarathos sonreía y les decía adiós con la mano.

Las clases de magia se habían convertido ya en una especie de costumbre nada más acampar. Cait se tomaba muy en serio la necesidad de adiestramiento de sus poderes. De no dominarlos, acabarían por dominarla a ella y ocurrir cualquier desgracia. Y que los Clanes Libres se mataran entre ellos por no saber usar la magia decentemente era, cuánto menos, patético.

Cait cogió una piedra grande del suelo y la puso a una distancia de unos veinte metros mientras Wilbur lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-No me mires así. Cuando tenga la certeza de que no eres un peligro viviente te dejaré en paz. Pero por ahora, a practicar. Vamos. Intenta darle con una bola de fuego.

Wilbur se concentró e intentó hacer fluir la energía y sentirla por su cuerpo, tal como le había dicho Cait que hiciera. En sus manos se formó una pequeña esfera de fuego pero tan sólo se mantuvo unos segundos antes de apagarse del mismo modo que la llama de una vela al soplar.

-¡Ya te he dicho que así no puedo! Con tanta tranquilidad no me sale, necesito estar en una lucha o algo para concentrarme mejor.

-Mira que eres rara. ¿En una lucha te concentras mejor que en el silencio de un bosque?

-Es la adrenalina del momento. Me deja controlarlo más.

-Vaya chorrada. – dijo acercándose. – A ver, no te muevas. Ponte en posición.

Se aproximó por detrás y alcanzó las muñecas de ella, cubriéndolas con sus manos. Tan obcecado estaba en dar las clases que las reglas del espacio vital que siempre defendía parecían haber perdido importancia. Aunque claro, tampoco es que cogerla de ese modo se diferenciara demasiado a cabalgar juntos cada día.

-Mira. Justo aquí, - dio dos suaves toquecitos con los dedos - se encuentran dos de los puntos más importantes del cuerpo capaces de canalizar la magia. Inténtalo de nuevo, te ayudaré a estabilizar la energía y verás cómo notas un cosquilleo dónde te he dicho.

Wilbur cerró los ojos y se concentró de nuevo. La energía volvió a fluir pero ésta vez se detuvo en el punto dónde Cait la sujetaba hasta que se estabilizó lo suficiente. Cuando Cait la soltó, la energía salió de repente y al instante se materializó en sus manos una esfera perfecta de fuego, de un tamaño más que adecuado.

-¿Ves? – dijo ante la parpadeante Wilbur.

Pero antes de que ésta pudiera hacer algún comentario, Zarathos les interrumpió dando voces.

-¡Eh! ¡Si los entrenamientos consisten en hacer manitas yo me apunto también! – exclamó mientras se acercaba poco a poco.

Tan solo eso bastó para que la bola de fuego volviera a deshacerse en una voluta de humo. Wilbur gruñó, enfadada consigo misma, y luego suspiró largamente.

-¡Nadie está haciendo manitas, idiota! – gritó Cait ruborizándose. - ¡Y mira lo que has hecho!

-Ya, ya, cuéntaselo a otro, guapo. ¡Todas las noches os vais lejos y solo los dioses saben qué hacéis! Pero eso no es lo peor. ¡Lo peor es que dejáis al pobre Zarathos de lado! – replicó Zarathos terminando la frase con el dorso de la mano sobre la frente en un ademán dramático muy teatral.

-Es ella la que necesita clases, ¡no tú!

-¿Seguro? Siempre puedes enseñarnos a los dos. Te podemos llamar maestro Cait, ¿te gusta?

-¡NO!

-Yo paso de llamarlo maestro Cait, eh… - añadió Wilbur alzando una ceja.

-¡Vamos! Seguro que tienes muchas cosas que enseñarnos. – continuó Zarathos de forma lasciva mirando hacia una zona muy concreta.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ O TE USO DE DIANA PARA LAS CLASES!

El grito fue acompañado por una bandada de pájaros huyendo del lugar.

Después de dar la clase por pérdida y de cenar, el cansancio del viaje los envolvió. Wilbur y Zarathos se tumbaron sobre la hierba, mirando hacia el cielo plagado de estrellas. Cait prefirió estar sentado, apoyando la espalda contra un árbol de tronco robusto, mientras realizaba el mantenimiento a su arco a la luz de la hoguera.

-¿Habéis visto cuantas estrellas? – dijo Zarathos con una extraña emoción contenida en su voz.

-Cualquiera diría que no has visto ninguna en tu vida. – refunfuñó Cait.

Zarathos guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar:

-¿Quién sabe? Con esto de la amnesia bien podría ser, amigo Cait.

-¿Tienes algún recuerdo de Saillune, Zarathos? – preguntó Wilbur al cabo de un rato.

-Mmmm… no, que yo recuerde. Y teniendo en cuenta que no recuerdo nada, mi respuesta no es demasiado precisa.

-Te gustará. – Afirmó ella, sonriendo – Es una ciudad curiosa. Tan grande que parece no terminar nunca. He vivido momentos muy difíciles en ella pero también muy buenos. Y es la ciudad que vio nacer a los Clanes Libres… - se detuvo unos instantes, pensativa - Si no me hubiese alistado mi vida ahora mismo sería muy diferente. Y dudo que en un sentido positivo…

-Suena bien. ¿Tú has estado, Cait?

-¿Mmmh? No. – Cait limpiaba con un aceite especial la madera de su arco concienzudamente – Pero supongo que se parece a la ciudad de Atlas, ambas son ciudades muy grandes. Demasiado, quizá.

-Tengo ganas de llegar ya. – dijo Zarathos.

-Y yo. Hace mucho tiempo que no paso por el Cuartel General. Ya ni se acordarán de mí. – dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, si se acordaran te hubiesen dado tres caballos. – murmuró Cait por lo bajo.

-¡Oh, cállate! – replicó ella lanzándole un palito que encontró por el suelo.

Cait lo apartó con la mano mientras sonreía malignamente.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, tan solo roto por el crepitar de la hoguera y los leves ronquidos de Akira que dormía plácidamente al lado de Wilbur.

-Haré la primera guardia, aprovechad. – dijo Cait

-Estamos muy cerca de la ciudad, si no hiciéramos guardia no creo que pasara nada. – comentó Wilbur aunque imaginaba cual sería la respuesta.

-Mejor no arriesgarse después de ver que eres tan buscada. No pienso dejar que me cojan desprevenido otra vez.

Wilbur suspiró y se encogió de hombros mientras cogía su manta y se envolvía en ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Yo hago la segunda guardia, ¿vale?

Cait asintió y siguió concentrado en su tarea. Cuando la madera volvía a estar brillante y lisa y los remaches de plata resplandecían de nuevo, dejó el arco a un lado dándose por satisfecho.

Wilbur y Zarathos ya dormían a juzgar por sus respiraciones pausadas. Es curioso como cada vez se iba acostumbrando más a ellos. Se preguntó qué pasaría cuando llegaran a Saillune. ¿Wilbur se iría por su lado y se ocuparía de asuntos más importantes? Al fin y al cabo ella tenía una posición elevada y tanto él como Zarathos serían nuevos reclutas. E incluso puede que a ellos dos los colocaran en destacamentos distintos.

Sí, la verdad es que lo que fuera a pasar cuando llegaran a Saillune era una incógnita. Y a Cait no le gustaban las incógnitas, ni las sorpresas, ni las cosas inesperadas. A Cait le gustaba tenerlo todo planeado y esa incertidumbre le ponía nervioso y ansioso.

Pero aun así, él también tenía ganas de llegar.


	17. 16

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Saillune]**

El ruido ensordecedor. La presencia de tantos seres humanos en un solo espacio. Los olores.

Por los dioses, ¡cuánto lo había echado de menos! Siempre recordaría con cariño la pequeña casa en los bosques en la que su madre y ella habían vivido, pero tras tantos años en esta caótica capital no podía sentir otra cosa que que estaba volviendo al hogar. Con lo bueno y lo malo. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para observar mejor el interior de las tiendas y de las callejuelas que surgían de uno de los nervios de la urbe por el que transitaban y que dibujaban el famoso pentagrama mágico que daba fama a la ciudad.

Habían entrado por la puerta sudoeste sin más problemas. Los primeros barrios que habían atravesado, tanto extramuros como ya dentro de las imponentes murallas, no eran especialmente lujosos sino más bien todo lo contrario. Aun así la chica ya se había sentido altamente excitada atravesando esas calles que habían sido su vida durante tantos años. A medida que se iban adentrando, sin embargo, esa decadencia iba desapareciendo, siendo sustituida por impresionantes edificios de resplandeciente mármol blanco con torreones y filigranas. Las tiendas eran cada vez más, acristaladas, con letreros de brillante caoba y pan de oro anunciando sus productos y los desagradables hedores del principio se habían convertido en embriagadores aromas de especias, perfumes y deliciosas comidas. Poco a poco se empezaban a vislumbrar las brillantes cúpulas doradas del Palacio Real, en el centro mismo del pentagrama, su destino. Las tropas de los Clanes Libres se encontraban acampadas a las afueras de la ciudad, pero el Principe Philionel había cedido años atrás el ala este de Palacio como Cuartel General del movimiento, mostrando así su claro compromiso con la causa.

Los ojos de Zarathos se abrían extasiados observando todo lo que le rodeaba con expresiones de placer y un jolgorio constante. Wilbur echó una discreta ojeada a su compañero de montura para descubrir con una curiosa satisfacción, que aun mantenerse en silencio, sus ojos no perdían detalle y parecían sorprendidos por la estampa que contemplaban.

La chica se levantó un poco en la silla de montar excitada al ver, al fondo de una calle lateral, la plaza en la que conoció a Parnaku y Kishpah tantos años atrás en el transcurso de un discurso al que pocos atendían. Ese día marcó claramente un antes y un después en su vida y tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para no agobiar más a sus compañeros con anécdotas sobre los Clanes. Cait ya le había echado una mirada de hastío ante su constante emoción. Frustrada se sentó una vez más resoplando mientras oía una risa ahogada a su espalda.

–Anda, cuéntalo.

–¿Qué? –contestó la chica mirando por encima del hombro a su rubio compañero de montura.

–Te estás muriendo de ganas de contar algo sobre esa plaza –sonrió con un ligero aire petulante–. Anda, cuéntamelo.

Wilbur titubeó por unos instantes dudando entre las ganas de contar con pelos y detalles su primer encuentro con sus adorados Clanes Libres y las de quitarle la sonrisilla condescendiente a su amigo. Ganaron las primeras. Bueno, si tenía que contárselo, pues lo contaría bien. Con todo lujo de detalles.

Les llevó un buen rato llegar a las murallas interiores, las que protegían los jardines de palacio. Una buena dotación de guardias protegía el acceso principal y saludaron marcialmente a Wilbur al atravesar las puertas, cosa que pareció impresionar bastante a sus acompañantes para su placer. Las famosas cúpulas doradas resplandecían intensamente. A su alrededor se abría un gran patio con una bonita fuente central que mantenía el ambiente fresco. A su izquierda se levantaban unos establos que podrían albergar perfectamente a un regimiento entero de caballería. Tras desmontar, un par de muchachos corrieron hasta ellos y Wilbur les entrego las monturas con orden de ser devueltas cuando fuera posible al puesto fronterizo.

–Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? –Preguntó Zarathos intrigado mientras observaba a su alrededor con interés– ¿Tenemos que buscar a alguien?

–No hace falta, ya nos ha encontrado él –respondió Wilbur señalando con la barbilla un hombre que se acercaba directamente a ellos–. Ese que viene es el secretario de los Clanes Libres. Realmente no forma parte del movimiento, pero lleva varios años trabajando para nosotros. Cualquier cosa que podáis necesitar él la sabrá, pero vigilad que informaciones le dais.

A medida que se acercaba con decisión hacia los polvorientos recién llegados pudieron fijarse mejor en él. Era un elfo y aparentaba ser muy joven, aunque con los elfos nunca se sabía. Llevaba su larguísima melena blanca recogida en una coleta alta que se balanceaba al andar reflejando con furia la luz solar. Ahí terminaban sus rasgos más suaves, los ojos, intensamente rojos, se mostraban duros y llenos de ingenio e intimidaban un poco. Vestía una túnica negra, lisa, sin adornos a excepción de unos apliques plateados en el cuello y unos dobladillos a juego. De su cinto, igualmente plateado, colgaban diversos saquitos.

–Wilbur, qué sorpresa –Saludó extendiendo la mano–. Jamás hubiese dicho que volverías con vida.

Cait hizo una mueca por la pulla pero la chica no pareció reaccionar mal, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios y le estrechó la mano con fuerza.

–Damant, joder, ¡cuánto tiempo! Echaba de menos esa bocaza tuya –rio con fuerza–. Si te sirve para algo, hubo bastantes momentos en que yo misma lo dudé –sonrió abiertamente, encantada de volver a casa.

–Y quienes son tus… ¿acompañantes? –inquirió el elfo clavando sus inquietantes ojos en ellos.

–Mis amigos –enfatizó la muchacha señalándoles– son Cait Valzhak y Zarathos. Se unirán a los Clanes Libres.

–Entonces les daré indicaciones para encontrar a Yahiko que se encarga de los nuevos reclutas en el campamento….

–No –le interrumpió Wilbur con sequedad– Me salvaron la vida, evitaron que el Metallium Imperae conociera información vital sobre los Clanes Libres y me ayudaron a luchar contra un Mazoku de alto rango. No son unos reclutas cualquiera. Les quiero cerca, búscales un alojamiento en el cuartel general.

Damant la miró por un segundo desafiante, pero pareció decidir que no merecía la pena así que soltó un resoplido y asintió mientras empezaba a andar hacia la puerta que quedaba a su derecha indicándoles que le siguieran.

–De acuerdo pues, les buscaré algo cerca de tus antiguas habitaciones. Están justo como las dejaste, supongo que volverás a instalarte en ellas, ¿no?

–Sí, necesitaré además que te encargues de inscribirles oficialmente en los Clanes. Y, por favor, organízame un encuentro con Lucius Hawthrorne para mañana a primera hora. Ah, y Cait necesita atención médica, ¿puedo confiar en tus capacidades para que le eches una mirada a la herida que tiene en el cuello?

El elfo frenó un momento en una encrucijada de pasillos y frunció el ceño por un instante. Un criado se acercó raudo a él antes de que pudiera responder y le susurró algo al oído. A Damant se le escapo una sonrisa que podía significar cualquier cosa.

–Trabajo, trabajo, solo llegar ya me llenas de obligaciones. ¿Supongo que la señora también deseará un baño y una muda de ropa, no?

–Pues la verdad es que si, se agradecería, estoy harta de dormir en el suelo y lavarme en ríos… –comentó mientras se daba palmadas distraídas a la falda soltando pequeñas volutas de polvo del camino.

–Pues tú también tienes trabajo, querida –La sonrisa se extendió, ligeramente cruel–. El Principe Philionel quiere hablar contigo. Inmediatamente.

Wilbur ahogó un gemido mientras observaba el estado de sus ropas. A continuación asintió resignada y se dirigió al pasillo de la izquierda.

–Te dejo con ellos Damant, ¡cuídamelos! –comentó alejándose – ¡Pasad más tarde por mis habitaciones que tenemos que hablar! –Agregó dirigiéndose a Zaras y Cait que la observaban alejarse en silencio.

–Bueno. Y ahora que estamos solos –la sonrisa de Damant se endulzó pero no llegó a sus ojos–. Tendremos mucho rato para que me expliquéis vuestra historia mientras os acomodamos. Vamos.


	18. 17

_Fragmento por Cait_

**[Saillune]**

A Cait nunca le habían gustado demasiado los elfos.

No es que los aborreciera de un modo racista e irracional, era más bien un desagrado hacia su comportamiento típico. Sobre todo le sacaba de quicio esa mirada de superioridad que parecía ser algo predeterminado en cada elfo. Como si poseyeran la verdad universal o algo así, y te miraran desde un pedestal. Y además era imposible saber que están pensando realmente. Aunque Cait sospechaba que gran parte de sus pensamientos cuando se encontraban con otras razas era constatar la inferioridad de éstas.

Damant no era diferente. Era altísimo, con rasgos afilados y ojos inquietantes, y aparte de hacer gala de la pedantería élfica más refinada, tenía un don para la manipulación y cierto punto sádico que le ponía los pelos de punta. En tan solo cinco minutos, ya le había sonsacado todo lo posible a Zarathos sin que éste se diera ni cuenta, y solo dirigió preguntas a Cait cuando se dedicó a inspeccionar y curarle la herida. Y Cait sabía que no eran imaginaciones suyas que la cura que le estaba haciendo doliera intensamente justo hasta el momento en que empezó a responder.

Cuando terminó de aplicar una extraña cataplasma de hierbas envuelta en un vendaje y hubo saciado su sed de información el elfo los dejó en la pequeña habitación a la que les había llevado. Sobre su inscripción en los clanes, en breve mandaría a un criado con los papeles cuando concretara ciertas cosas.

La habitación consistía en dos literas, un armario justo al lado de la puerta y al lado de las camas un mueble bajo con cajones sobre el que descansaba una vieja lámpara de aceite. La ventana era pequeña y daba a un pequeño patio de servicio. La habitación no tenía cuarto de baño, pero había uno comunitario al final del pasillo según les había explicado aquel elfo. Zarathos ya se había apropiado de la litera de arriba antes de que pudiera decir nada y le miraba con la cabeza boca abajo desde el borde.

-¡Qué bien que nos hayan dado habitaciones para nosotros dos solos! ¡Y es una habitación genial! – dijo sonriente.

Cait, sentado en la de abajo mientras se acariciaba suavemente el vendaje del cuello, alzó una ceja.

-Tu concepto de genial no es el mismo que el mío… En la Academia de Magia de la ciudad de Atlas tenía una habitación infinitamente mejor para mi solo. – Comentó - Y cuidadito con lo que haces con eso de que estamos "solos".

-Ji – fue su única respuesta antes de bajar de un salto. - ¡Vamos a ver a Wilbur!

-¡Síii! – maulló Akira que revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación inspeccionándolo todo.

Cait suspiró, preferiría mejor darse un baño y tirarse en la cama, pero habían quedado en que pasarían después por sus habitaciones. – Vamos, va…

Tuvieron que recorrer un pasillo larguísimo que desembocaba en una zona mucho más lujosa y amplia del castillo. Cuando llegaron, la puerta en sí ya daba a entender que lo que había detrás no tenía nada que ver con la habitación de ellos.

-Adelante-dijo su voz amortiguada a través de la ornamentada madera cuando llamaron.

Zarathos no pudo disimular su sorpresa y parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula al suelo.

-¡Dioses! ¡Tu habitación es veinte veces la nuestra! – dijo emocionado.

-Yo quiero dormir con Wilbuuuuuur – ronroneó Akira nada más entrar.

El suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras con intrincados dibujos de color plata, oro y marfil y hasta las paredes eran del mismo mármol blanco con leves vetas grises con el que estaba realizada la fachada del castillo. Tenía enormes ventanales de suelo a techo que daban a un pequeño balcón. Y las vistas no eran a un pequeño patio de servicio, sino que daban a los mismísimos Jardines Reales, repletos de árboles frondosos con hojas de un amarillo vivo y con un tapiz de flores rojas como la sangre sobre el cual crecían otras blancas que describían bonitas filigranas.

En la zona de entrada, enfrente de los ventanales se encontraba una mesa redonda de madera oscura y brillante a modo de zona de reuniones. También había un par de sillones tapizados con telas caras. La zona de dormir estaba elevada por un par de escalones pero aparte de eso el espacio pretendía ser algo abierto e inmenso, y lo conseguía con creces. La enorme cama tenía unos amplios doseles que tenían bordados la flor de lis en tonos dorados sobre color crema, y Akira no tardó gran cosa en tirarse encima y hacerse un ovillo.

Wilbur los miraba desde arriba, al lado de la cama, mientras se quitaba la cinta roja que llevaba siempre en la frente. Parecía cansada pero feliz.

-¿Qué os parece? – preguntó contenta.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Deben de tratarte como a la princesa si te dan estas habitaciones! – respondió Zarathos contemplando las vistas embelesado.

-Cierto, parecen más las habitaciones de una princesa que de una generala. – comentó, pero el tono distó mucho del elogio y más bien invitaba a entender que veía que esos aposentos eran exagerados para su cargo.

Obviamente pensaba como Zarathos que el dormitorio en sí era impresionante, pero no pensaba darle coba de forma gratuita.

Wilbur frunció el ceño y lo ignoró deliberadamente. - ¡Y aún no has visto el cuarto de baño, Zarathos! Ven, vamos.

-¡Ohh! ¿tienes cuarto de baño para ti sola? – dijo apartándose del cristal y dando zancadas para llegar hasta la puerta a la que se dirigía Wilbur - ¡MADRE MÍA! ¡TIENES BAÑERA!

Cait se acercó con una expresión imperturbable mientras Wilbur lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El baño era ya tan grande como la habitación de ellos dos. Y estaba alicatado con un mosaico de azulejos blancos y grises. Hasta la ventana del baño era más grande, y la luz que entraba a través del cristal translúcido caía sobre una enorme bañera de piedra blanca en la que cabrían hasta dos o tres personas cómodamente. Los caños eran de plata y tenían hasta alguna gema engarzada. La pila para lavarse también era impresionante, de un mármol más oscuro que el resto y con un enorme espejo de cobre bruñido encima.

-Tsch – masculló Cait mientras sentía la enorme sonrisa de Wilbur detrás de él aunque no estuviera mirándola.

-Miraaa, mira Cait, miraaa. – decía Zarathos que jugaba a abrir los caños de la bañera.

-Sí, muy bonito. Es agua, por cierto, igual la amnesia también te ha hecho olvidarla por lo que veo.

-¿Puedo bañarme, Wil? ¿Puedopuedopuedopuedo? – dijo ignorándolo y mirando a Wilbur con ojos de cordero degollado.

Wilbur, pillada por sorpresa por la extraña proposición, se encogió de hombros y le dio permiso.

-Disfruta.- le dijo sonriente antes de cerrar la puerta tras ellos.

-Sí, falta que le digas eso. – dijo sin esperar respuesta mientras se encaminaba hacia uno de los sillones y se dejaba caer.

Estaba rendido y el vendaje comenzaba a molestarle. También se hubiera dado un baño de buena gana en esa bañera, pero él no tenía tan poca vergüenza como Zarathos.

-¿Qué tal con Damant? ¿Te ha curado? – dijo ella

-Me ha puesto esta cosa. Después de interrogarnos a conciencia, claro. Muy sutilmente.

Wilbur río divertida – Típico de él. Le encanta enterarse de todo, a veces yo creo que sus enormes orejas escuchan todo lo que pasa en el castillo aunque se encuentre en la otra punta.

-Qué majo. – replicó con ironía mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos. Podría quedarse durmiendo ahí mismo.

Wilbur cogió una botella de una estantería cercana y dos vasos y los puso en una pequeña mesita auxiliar que estaba al lado de los sillones y se sentó en el otro.

-Ten, toma una copa de esto. Te vendrá bien. – dijo mientras llenaba una copa de un líquido color ámbar.

Cait no protestó y bebió de la copa al instante. Era un licor fuerte pero muy dulce y entraba muy bien. Notó al instante como una sensación de calor se metía por su interior y lo relajaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, hasta el dolor parecía menos intenso.

-Es un licor hecho a base de ciruelas maceradas. Muy típico de Saillune. – dijo ella una vez hubo acabado de servir mientras cerraba la botella de cristal esmerilado.

-Está muy bueno.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que te veo demostrar emoción por algo.

-Oh, cállate.

De fondo se oía a Zarathos en el baño entonando una canción con muy poca gracia y el sonido del agua al caer. Wilbur volvió a reírse.

-Vaya par que me he encontrado. – musitó divertida mientras daba un sorbito.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, escuchando como Zarathos hacía un solo de algo que parecía una ópera.

-En fin, ¿y que es lo que se supone que vamos a hacer aquí en los Clanes? – dijo Cait al final.

-Pues me gustaría hablar con Lucius antes. El Príncipe Philionel solo me ha preguntado, con su entusiasmo habitual, por toda la información que he podido sacar como espía. Sinceramente, tengo que ponerme al día de cómo están las cosas por aquí antes de ubicaros. Pero os quiero cerca, no te preocupes por eso, no os voy a mandar al octavo pelotón del quinto regimiento en la otra punta.

-Eso espero. Para un mago competente que tendréis…

-¿Perdona? En los Clanes Libres tenemos un montón de magos competentes. – replicó ella lanzándole un cojín – Vale, no es lo que más hay precisamente, pero eso no quiere decir que seas tú el único. Y Zarathos también es muy bueno, aunque no sepa ni él lo que hace.

-Demasiado bueno para ser alguien que no sabe ni lo que hace, pero bueno… - murmuró, seguía dándole vueltas al tema de vez en cuando.

-¿Quién es demasiado bueno? – dijo una voz desde arriba, donde un Zarathos goteante con una toalla rosada envuelta a la cintura. - ¿No estarías hablando de mí, verdad?

Con dos saltos se plantó detrás del sillón de Cait y le puso las manos en los hombros.

-No, egocéntrico, no hablamos de ti – mintió Cait – y aparta que me estás mojando todo.

Zarathos se agitó como un perro y un millón de gotitas les cayó encima.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Acaso los modales también los perdiste con la amnesia? Mira, todo el vendaje mojado. ¿¡Y quieres ponerte bien la toalla, maldita sea!? ¡Qué vamos a hacer contigo!

Wilbur volvió a reírse a carcajadas mientras Cait seguía con su peculiar riña a un Zarathos que sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza como si nunca hubiese roto un plato.

Pero pese a los enfados pasajeros que Zarathos le causaba, un sentimiento de tranquilidad lo embargaba por dentro. Como si por fin, tras un largo viaje, hubiesen llegado a algo parecido a un hogar.


	19. 18

_Fragmento por Wil_

**[Saillune]**

Cait entró dando un portazo en la habitación y se sentó malhumorado en una de las butacas.

Wilbur levantó una ceja especulativamente y empujó la botella de licor de ciruela hacia él.

-¿Remy? -preguntó.

-Remy -asintió sirviéndose un vaso del ambarino líquido y dando un largo sorbo antes de suspirar ya más relajado.

Remy era el comandante del escuadrón de magos de los Clanes Libres y aunque contaba con una vasta experiencia militar tenía un carácter difícil. Desde la última vez que Wilbur le vio había perdido el brazo izquierdo y ganado muchas cicatrices, cosa que sumada a su impresionante altura y al parche que le cubría el ojo derecho le daba un aspecto, cuanto menos, aterrador. La chica no conocía en detalle su historia, pero si sabía que no difería tanto de la suya propia: la venganza había sido su motor para entrar en los Clanes. Pero a diferencia de ella, con el paso de los años esta obsesión, en vez de diluirse, se había incrementado y vivía solo y únicamente con el objetivo de matar tantos demonios como fuera posible. Costara lo que costara.

-Es un suicida en potencia -comentó un poco más calmado el chico rubio-. Y mira, si se matara sólo, vale, pero ¡es que no me extraña que el escuadrón de magos tenga el ratio de muertes más alto de todos los clanes! ¡Ni la infantería tiene tantas bajas!

-La verdad es que es inquietante… Si quieres puedo hablar con él, aunque no parece que le imponga mucho respeto -Wilbur pareció reflexionar por un instante-. Lo que sí puedo hacer es hablar con Lucius y que le dé un toque de atención. A él si le respeta, y no podemos permitirnos ir perdiendo magos de esta manera.

Cait pareció relajarse tras esta sugerencia. Lucius era siempre una buena opción. Podía ser muy mordaz y muy brusco, pero aún estar retirado desde hacía más de una década ejercía de asesor de los Clanes Libres y era respetado por todos. Remy le escucharía.

-Ojalá Kish estuviese ya de vuelta. Normalmente era él quien trataba con Remy -la chica dirigió la mirada al exterior a través de los altos ventanales como esperando que sus compañeros aparecieran en cualquier momento por el sendero que cruzaba el jardín-. Hace ya casi un mes que llegamos y seguimos sin noticias de ellos. Me pregunto si consiguieron encontrar a Parn… Empiezo a estar preocupada.

-Debe ser raro volver finalmente a casa y que tus amigos no estén ¿no? -Cait se sirvió otro vaso visiblemente más tranquilo tras haber tratado el tema.

-Bastante. Sólo espero que estén bien -sonrió aún un poco preocupada-. Al menos tener que andar preocupándome de vosotros me tiene entretenida.

El mago ya iba a soltar una respuesta mordaz cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe dejando escapar una nube de vapor mientras Zarathos salía suspirando de satisfacción mientras se secaba el pelo, aún mojado, con una toalla. No se había preocupado mucho de secarse el cuerpo antes de vestirse y la camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo revelando unos bien definidos pectorales de los que la chica se tuvo que obligar a alejar la mirada.

-¡Cada día en mi habitación, Zaras! Me parece muy bien que quieras disfrutar de la bañera de vez en cuando, pero ¿a diario? ¡Luego me dejas el baño hecho un asco! -Wilbur le reprendió sin mucho entusiasmo mientras el chico sonreía burlonamente y se sentaba al lado de Cait sirviéndose un vaso de licor- ¡Ya no tengo ninguna intimidad! Os tengo aquí cada día. Me ensuciáis el baño, os bebéis mi licor, ¡cualquier día dormiréis en mi cama también!

-Cuando la dama guste nos apuntamos a esa proposición -sonrió de oreja a oreja Zaras dándole un codazo a su amigo-. ¿Verdad?

Cait se atragantó con el licor y tosió aparatosamente intentando disimular su bochorno mientras Akira, que llevaba un buen rato durmiendo encima del armario les observó perezosamente para, inmediatamente, darles la espalda y seguir durmiendo.

-Hablando de paquetes…- comentó Cait cambiando de tema cuando consiguió recuperarse- ¿Te han…?

-No hablábamos de ningún paquete, hablábamos de los tres en esa cama -le interrumpió sonrientemente Zarathos señalando con la cabeza la gran cama de dosel.

-Cállate, pervertido -repuso bruscamente su compañero mientras a Wilbur se le escapaba la risa-. Como decía, ¿te han traído un paquete a mi nombre antes?

-¡Ah sí! -la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la cómoda donde cogió un abultado paquete para, a continuación, dejarlo con fuerza en la mesita casi tumbando la botella de licor- ¿Qué es? ¿Y porque lo has hecho traer a mi habitación?

-¡Ah! ¿Es lo que hablamos? -Zarathos pareció súbitamente excitado y se removió, inquieto, en el sofá- ¿Cómo ha quedado?

-¡Shhht! -le reprendió el chico rubio- Es un regalo. Ábrelo.

Wilbur, sorprendida, empezó a pelearse con el cordel y el grueso papel de embalar, hasta que, consumida por la impaciencia, cortó el embalaje con el abrecartas. Al apartar las capas que lo protegían destelló el brillo del metal. Un escudo apuntado de un intenso color azul reposaba en la mesa. En su centro, en relieve plateado, la cruz emblema de los Clanes Libres. La chica, asombrada, miró el escudo y, a continuación, a sus amigos, para luego volver a mirar su regalo embelesada. Lo acarició suavemente, con las yemas de los dedos, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse si lo rozaba con demasiada fuerza. Aunque ahora vivía con bastante opulencia, no había recibido muchos regalos en su vida desde que su madre murió y tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para evitar que se le notara en el rostro lo mucho que el gesto la había emocionado. No quería que se rieran de ella.

-Entonces… ¿te gusta? -preguntó ansioso Zarathos.

-¡Me encanta! -exclamo Wilbur recuperando su energía habitual mientras se levantaba con el escudo en las manos y miraba a su alrededor con ansia -¡Lo voy a colgar encima de la cama!

-¡Y una mierda lo vas a colgar! -respondió bruscamente Cait- Lo que no queremos es que te rajen a la primera batalla seria que tengamos. Sigo sin entender como sigues viva con lo insensata que eres en combate. ¡Zaras, coge tu lanza! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos a entrenar los tres para que aprendas a usarlo como es debido!

-Pero… -intentó protestar la chica confundida por el arranque de energía de Cait.

-¡Nada de peros! Ya verás lo que nos reiremos viéndote aprender. ¡Andando! -sin ninguna delicadeza Cait agarró a la sorprendida muchacha por el brazo y la arrastró fuera del cuarto seguido por un risueño Zarathos. Desde encima del armario Akira bostezó y cambio de postura.


	20. 18,5 Drabble

**_Drabble por Cait_**

Zarathos balanceaba un brazo por el borde de la litera de forma errática. Lo cual quería decir que estaba aburrido, y cuando Zarathos estaba aburrido no solía pasar nada bueno.

Cait, recostado sobre la pared, estaba en la litera de bajo intentando leer un viejo tratado de magia que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de palacio. Lo cual era dificil, porque hoy hacía un calor sofocante en Saillune y podía sentir como todas sus neuronas se cocían en su cabeza. La ventana estaba abierta pero no corría nada de aire, ni una mínima brisa.

El entrenamiento con Remy había concluído hace rato, pero Wilbur tenía no sé qué historia con el príncipe Philionel y estaba ocupada. De no ser así estarían en su habitación, obviamente.

- Caiiiiit… - murmuró una voz lastimera desde arriba.

- ¿Quéee…? - preguntó Cait que ya no sabía ni porque se molestaba en seguir con el libro si había leído quince veces la misma frase sin éxito. Hacía demasiado calor.

- Me aburrooo, hace calooor. Vamos a hacer algo, juguemos a algo, lo que sea, pero me voy a derretir y morir de aburrimiento, no sé en que orden. - su cabeza se asomo por el borde, al revés y lo miraba con gesto lastimero.

- ¿Y qué quieres hacer? - preguntó Cait alzando una ceja y cerrando el libro de golpe.

A Zarathos se le iluminaron los ojos y bajó de un salto y se subió a su litera. Cosa que hacía constantemente.

- ¡Vamos a bañarnos!

- Ya, claro. ¿En la fuente de los jardines?

- No, tonto. En la piscina privada del príncipe Philionel. - replicó gateando hacia él como si fuera un gato juguetón.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que nos encierren? Y deja de acercarte tanto, sobretodo cuando estás semi desnudo.

Hacía tanto calor que Zarathos se pasaba la vida en ropa interior, y porque Cait le había insistido en que llevara algo que sino se pasearía como los dioses lo trajeron al mundo. Él, en cambio, llevaba una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón de lino muy ligero, pero por muy veraniego que fuera su atuendo eso no hacía que dejara de asfixiarse.

- Tsch, tsch. - lo calló él poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios - ¿Dónde crees que está Wil ahora mismo? Como va de jefaza por la vida seguro que tiene acceso a todo el castillo. ¿Reunión? Seguro que están tomándose un licor de ciruelas mientras se remojan.

- Menuda chorrada. - dijo apartándole la mano bruscamente.

- ¿Que te apuestas?

- Yo que sé. - replicó Cait volviendo a abrir el libro y tratando de ignorarlo - Además, no podemos comprobarlo.

- Claro que sí, tan solo tenemos que levitar cerca de la ventana que da a la piscina y comprobarlo. Si no están allí podrás pedirme lo que quieras. No sé, que me ponga más ropa o que no me acerque tanto o cualquier mojigatería de las tuyas.

- Ajá. ¿Y si ganas tú? Que lo dudo. Si te ha dicho que está en una reunión es por algo. Estamos en guerra y esas cosas.

- Si gano yo tendrás que… - comenzó a decir pero la frase la acabó en un susurro acercándose a su oreja.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Pues eso. - Zarathos sonrío felinamente. - Pero vamoooos, que es una causa perdida… estás bastante seguro de ganar, ¿no? Es obvio que tendrás razón y que estarán en una aburrida reunión… Y conseguirías muy facilmente que dejara de invadir tu… ¿como lo llamabas? Ah sí, espacio per-so-nal. - dijo con retintín acariciando con un dedo la curvatura de su cuello.

Cait volvió a apartarlo de un manotazo y lo miró con determinación.

- Acepto - dijo con una mirada asesina.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, mientras hacían el descanso para comer, un cabizbajo Cait comía en silencio al lado de un Zarathos ufano y feliz.

Wilbur se acercó como siempre y se sentó enfrente.

- ¡Ey, chicos! ¿Qué tal? Qué calor hace hoy también, ¿no? - dijo animada.

Cait saltó como un resorte y la miró con odio. Al instante, se levantó y salió airadamente de la estancia sin dignarse a decir una palabra.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? - preguntó Wilbur estupefacta.

Zarathos se recostó en el banco donde estaba y sonrío mientras lo miraba salir. Luego clavó la mirada en ella y se encogió de hombros.

- Nada, ha perdido una apuesta. Oye, estaba yo pensando… a ver cuando nos invitas a una reunión de esas con el príncipe Philionel. Ya sabes que estamos muy interesados en los asuntos de estado…


End file.
